Tears of Blood
by Hawk
Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina where the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire... Kindred, of course... ;)
1. One

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  


  
  
Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter One:

  
  
"Keitarou!" the howl rewerbed through the halls, rooms and corridors of Hinata Sou, the occupants bracing themselves and preparing to hit the floor should an SFO ( Screaming Flying Object ) suddenly come hurling in their direction.  
  
+CRASH+  
  
Motoko was the one who got the dubious honor of having to move to avoid getting hit as the blurred form of Urashima Keitarou came flying through the wall of her room. She gracefully leaned aside to dodge him, without opening her eyes or uncoiling from the Lotus position she was currently seated in.  
  
+CRASH+  
  
Motoko opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, glaring at the hole in the wall through which Keitarou had exited and then forward, looking at the hole through which he had entered. Judging from the angle he'd been heading, she assumed that he had originated from the bath. The screamed 'Keitarou' had been hollered by Naru. Now that she knew where he'd come from and who was responsible, she decided to ignore the event and resume her meditation. She would no doubt find out at dinner what he'd done to get Naru-punched out of the building.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ara? Ara ara?" Mutsumi inquired with a groan as she pushed herself up on her knees, then staggered to her feet. She blinked owlishly several times to focus her gaze, then looked around herself and found what had knocked her off her feet. "Kei-kun?" she murmured and wobbled across the room, pushing splintered wood out of her path with her feet as she headed for the groaning form in the corner of her room. She reached the corner and slumped onto her knees, turning Keitarou over and blanching slightly at the sight which greeted her. "Ara ara ara ara ara!" she exclaimed as she looked over the almost unrecognizable features of Urashima Keitarou.  
  
Only the left half of his glasses were still there, the other half was missing. He was covered with bruises, bumps, cuts, dust, blood and wooden splinters. His left arm was bent at an unnatural angle and his ribs were revealed to the naked eye since the skin and flesh that used to cover them had been torn away along with his clothes.  
  
"Kei-kun!" she screamed, his features were completely unrecognizable, but she just *knew* that it was him. Fear had stripped away the confused daze at which she otherwise found herself, panic torn away hesitation and determination focused her mind. "Haruka-san!" she howled, then pushed herself onto her feet and took off at a run. In the sudden clarity of mind which she was currently experiencing, she recalled an odd customer at Haruka's tea shop which she'd seen Haruka talking with a few weeks earlier.  
  
She knew hopeless when she saw it, Keitarou was far beyond conventional medicine. As her feet took her at great speed closer to her target, she knew that Keitarou was taking his last breath back at her appartment. The only chance he now had of ever being able to get back to some semblance of 'life', was that odd customer.  
  


* * *

  
  
"All right, all right, all right." the vampire stated nervously as he was pushed into the room by a hysterical Mutsumi and a, for once visibly distraught, Haruka. The older woman had tears flowing down her cheeks, but still held a pistol in her right hand which was unwaveringly directed at the back of the vampires head. "I said I'd do it, didn't I? Geesh!"  
  
"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi sobbed as she saw him. She had known that he would be dead when she returned, but it was one thing to know it and quite another to see it with her own two eyes.  
  
"Do it." Haruka ordered, choking back the sobs which threatened to emerge at any second. "You owe me and you know it. Do it." she snarled and pointed at Keitarou.  
  
"You are sure? He'll be back in a sense, but he won't be alive. There will be..."  
  
+cli-click+  
  
"You are sure, okay, fine. I'll just get on with it then, shall I?" the vampire babbled and hurriedly moved over to kneel over Keitarou, then bent down over him and sealed his lips to Keitarous neck. Both women turned away with revulsion as the vampire started suckling at Keitarou's throat, emptying his body of what little blood that remained.  
  
As the horrible schlurping sucking noices stopped, they turned back in time to flinch as the vampire used his own fangs to slit his left wrist, then put the bleeding wound against Keitarou's pale lips. For a few moments, nothing happened and the two humans began to worry. Then Keitarou's eyes opened, a feral glimmer in them and they both took a step back from the horrible sight. Those eyes weren't looking at an aunt and friend, those eyes were looking at two possible sources of food.  
  
Keitarou brought his hands up to grasp the arm of the vampire, then he started to suckle greedily at the wrist at his mouth. As he did so, the vampire closed his eyes with an expression of extreme pleasure on his face. It was more then obvious that it was a highly enjoyable experience. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and yanked the wrist away from Keitarou, slapping him away as he attempted to sink his fangs into the other vampire.  
  
"Down boy, down." he snapped and licked at his wrist, closing the horrible wound which had been there a few moments ago. "Welcome to the night, my Childe." he added and backed away from Keitarou. "Now listen up, this is important and we haven't got much time. You are badly injured and if we do not correct this within the next few minutes, your injuries will remain for the rest of your miserable existance and you will have to spend a great deal of time hunting down prey every night to enable you to heal your injuries as you rise each night." the vampire instructed and held out his arms to block the way for Mutsumi and Haruka who had started forward, intending to reach out to the distraught youth.  
  
The vampire proceeded to explain how blood flowed through his body now, how it burned in his veins and how he could use that blood, use that burn to acomplish mighty feats. He spoke of healing, of strengthening and of endurance. Keitarou appeared to listen and suddenly convulsed, moaning in pain as his ribs creaked back, flesh flowed over them and skin appeared from out of nowhere to replace what had been lost. His bruises faded away, the bumps sank back into his body, the cuts closed and the splinters popped out of his body.  
  
"Oh my god." he panted, looking down upon himself. "What happened to me?! What am I?!" he exclaimed, feeling around his fangs with his toungue, his eyes as large as saucers.  
  
"You died and you're now a vampire, a creature of the night. You have to feed on blood, or you'll die again. You have to stay out of sunlight, or you'll die again. You have to avoid getting decapitated, or you'll die again. Other then that, you're now immortal. Unless your 'life' is prematurely ended, you'll live forever. Congratulations." the vampire dryly explained and got a smack in the back of his head from Haruka for his efforts. "Ow..." he groused and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Your services are no longer required and I consider you debt paid in full. Now go." Haruka stated neutrally, her face once again an expressionless mask which betrayed nothing of what she was really thinking. She'd already managed to dig out a cigarette and lit it up, puffing absently on the cancerstick as he regarded her undead nephew.  
  
"But I need to explain..." the vampire began.  
  
+cli-click+  
  
"All right then, ooookay, good luck." he muttered and backed out of the room, Haruka's pistol unwaveringly directed at his face until the door closed in front of him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Keitarou?" she inquired. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I'm... It feels a little odd." he eventually decided and slowly stood up, blinking in confusion as he removed what remained of his glasses and looked around himself. "I... It's... I can see without these now, I feel... I'm... It's like I'm thirsty, but not quite... I feel... I need..." he stuttered and blinked several times as he regarded the two women in front of him.  
  
"Ara?" Mutsumi exclaimed as he advanced towards her, only to stop mid-stride as a pistol was suddenly held against the bridge of his nose.  
  
"No, Keitarou." Haruka stated flatly. "You may not feed upon her and don't even think of trying it on me."  
  
"I wasn't..." he began to protest, then got a horrified look on his face. "Oh shit, I was, wasn't I? I was going to..." he said with a strained voice, then spun around and took several steps away from them, slamming his forehead against the wall. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Not quite." Haruka responded and moved the cigarette from one corner of her mouth to the other, without touching it with her hands. "You died and escaped hell, you're back here with us and now you have a decision to make."  
  
"What decision is that, old wo-..." he began to inquire, but was cut off.  
  
+slap+  
  
"What decision is that, Haruka-san?" he inquired and rubbed the back of his head were Haruka had slapped him as well as his forehead, which had unexpectedly banged against the wall again from the force of her blow.  
  
"If you're going to run away and start a new life, or if you're going to attempt and reclaim your old one. And if it's the latter, how much you're going to tell the others." she replied, an omnious note in her voice as she waited for his reply.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	2. Two

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
"What decision is that, Haruka-san?" he inquired and rubbed the back of his head were Haruka had slapped him as well as his forehead, which had unexpectedly banged against the wall again from the force of her blow.  
  
"If you're going to run away and start a new life, or if you're going to attempt and reclaim your old one. And if it's the latter, how much you're going to tell the others." she replied, an omnious note in her voice as she waited for his reply.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Two:

  
  
"Run away?" Keitarou exclaimed and shook his head. "I can't do that, I have to go to... Oh... I can't go to Todai now, can I?" he asked with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Not in person, not in the daytime, no." Haruka replied.  
  
"You could... Pretend to live far away. There is a distant studies option." Mutsumi suggested. "My father wanted me to use that and study at home, so that they could look after me and not have to worry so much." she added, still so much on the edge that her usual confusion was nowhere to be seen. "You could even... Live far away in actuality. You could... I could... Kei-kun could come and live with me, we could study together back at the island."  
  
"Mutsumi-san..." Keitarou stuttered as the woman in question moved closer to him, standing so close that her breasts were bumping into him and her face was almost brushing against him. "Ahhh... Mutsumi-san... Ahh..."  
  
"Keitarou, are you..." Naru inquired as she strode in through the door without knocking, comming to a screeching halt as she saw Keitarou in his shredded clothes and a flushed face, Mutsumi standing very close to him and Haruka overlooking it all with an impassive expression, her gun tucked away faster then the eye could have seen it.  
  
"AH! Narusegawa, forgi..." he began, but didn't get any further then that.  
  
"Forgive you? Have you done anything that you need to be forgiven for?" she instantly inquired, walking up towards him as he tried to scrambled away from Mutsumi, who fainted from all the excitement, knocking him over and landing on top of him, her face buried in his groin.  
  
"Ah! Narusegawa, I didn't mean..." he tried, his face bright red, eyes larger then saucers and his hands held up in a feeble attempt to placate the now furious woman in front of him.  
  
"Keitarou, you pervert!" she howled and yanked him up by his collar, spun him around and threw him straight through the wall, making another hole right next to the other one.  
  
"I guess some things never change." Haruka mumbled to herself, a slight smile on her face as she turned around and left Naru to tend to the unconcious Mutsumi. She had business to attend to before it was too late, Keitarou would need blood, healing his injuries must have taken almost everything he had and until he was fed, he would experience some serious impulse-control-problems.  
  
Fortunately, she knew just where to get it.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Keitarou groaned, raising his head above the surface of the water, then wished that he hadn't. Standing in front of the water, a towed wrapped around her body, was a soaked Aoyama Motoko. Her fists were clenched as she raised the right one to brush wet hair out of her face, so she could glare at him more efficiently. He swallowed nervousely and kept his gaze directed at her face, just her face, not any lower then her face, defenetively not at her chest. "Ahhh, Motoko-chan..." he started, searching furiously for the right thing to say, something which would keep him from getting pounded by her as well.  
  
"Urashima..." she stated flatly, her fiery gaze searing him as he felt frozen to the spot. "Leave. Now." she added, pointing back over her shoulders and he instantly sprung into action, eager to do whatever he could to get away before she changed her mind.  
  
"Yes!" he agreed and scrambled out of the water, hastily walking through the door and closing it behind him with with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Keitarou!" a scream came from his right and he instantly dived to the floor, avoiding Suu's flying kick only to be struck in the face by a cumbersome face mask vielded by Sarah. He blinked several times to clear his vision, then looked up at the two of them.  
  
"What?" he inquired, knowing that it wasn't any real point in getting mad at them. Suu wouldn't understand why he was upset over their funny game and Sarah would understand, but wouldn't pay it any heed.  
  
"Keitarou missed dinner!" Suu declared, scaling the wall until she was hanging from the ceiling. "Shinobu made Kaolla Special Curry." she added and he saw how Sarah winced out of Suu's sight and he found himself nodding with sympathy. Suu had no doubt added some spices when Shinobu wasn't looking, since she though Shinobu's version of her dish was too tame.  
  
"I wasn't hungry anyway." he replied as he stood up, brushing dust off his clothes, before he remembered just how torn up they were. He sighed, since moving to Hinata Sou, buying new clothes had become a more common occurance in his life. He couldn't even afford to buy porn any longer, because new clothes used up all his extra cash.  
  
Which was probably just as well, since Sarah, Suu and Naru had an unpleasant knack for finding it, no matter where he tried to hide his precious magasines and valued tapes.  
  
"Keitarou, why are you looking at me like that?" Suu inquired. "You look as if Naru was standing naked in front of you, holding a cold beer and a roasted chicken." she added and grinned happily. "Do you want to see my panties?"  
  
"No!" he protested and turned around, blinking and rubbing his temples. He had been staring he realized, staring at her neck and imagining how fresh hot blood was flowing through her veins, wondering what it would taste like. "No, I'm just... Tired, yes, that's it. Tired." he added, then walked away, heading for his room.  
  
"The Ronin is a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Sarah sing-songed, dancing in circles around him.  
  
"Pervert, delicious?" Suu inquired, jumping from wall to wall.  
  
"I need an asprin." Keitarou stated to the world in general. "Hello, Mitsune-san." he stated absently as he passed her in the corridor, trailed by Suu, Sarah and accusations of being a pervert.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Kei-kun?" Mutsumi inquired as she came too, staring around herself and at the woman tending to her.  
  
"He's... Ahh... Not here any longer." Naru replied, blushing and looking down at the floor for a moment.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"I sort of... Threw him out of here." Naru explained and nodded at the holes in the wall. "Sorry about the wall, Mutsumi-san." she apologised, berating herself for her short temper and how easily she seemed to loose it these days.  
  
"Ara, ara." Mutsumi sighed and smiled loopsidedly. "Naru-san must really like Kei-kun to care so deeply." she announced and stood up, back to her old self again. She walked over to the kitchen counter and cut a watermelon in half, nicking her thumb in the process. Then divided one of the halfs into managable slices which she placed on a place before she returned to Naru, offering the plate to her. She absently accepted a slice and Mutsumi sat down, taking a slice herself.  
  
"Like that idiot? No way." she protested.  
  
"Naru-san always says that, but behaves as if she does." Mutsumi debated with a goofy grin, taking a large bite out of her melon slice.  
  
"I do not." she muttered sheepishly and dug into her slice with a venegance, hoping that Mutsumi would change the subject.  
  
"Then Naru-san won't mind if Kei-kun moves out and goes back to live at my home?" Mutsumi inquired, causing Naru to choke on the melon, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  


* * *

  
  
Urashima Keitarou sat in his room, the lights unlit and the book on the table in front of him unopened. He was staring at nothing, hardly aware of his surroundings as he tried to process what had happened to him.  
  
He had died.  
  
He had been brought back to unlife.  
  
He now fed on blood.  
  
He was a vampire.  
  
He couldn't go outside during the day.  
  
He sighed, he was a monster. He had to go someplace far away, never see another human being and never endanger any of his friends by simply being what he was now.  
  
He had made a promise.  
  
He couldn't leave.  
  
He loved Naru.  
  
He loved this Inn and the people in it.  
  
He. Had. Promised.  
  
He sighed again, he was a monster, he had to go someplace far away, but he couldn't. He had to stay, he had to study and he *had* to get into Todai.  
  
+knock+ +knock+ +knock+  
  
The knocks were faint and Keitarou looked hopefully at the hole in the ceiling, hoping that it was Naru, but instead the door behind him opened and Haruka walked into the room.  
  
"What is it, Old wo-..."  
  
+thwack+  
  
"What is it, Haruka-san?" he inquired as his aunt walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around in the darkness, then flipped the light switch and sat down on the other side of the table from him, gazing impassively at him.  
  
"Have you decided, Keitarou?" she asked him, her face and voice revealing nothing.  
  
"I... I can't leave." he replied, clenching his fists and looking down at the floor for a split second, thus missing the relieved smile on her lips and happy glimmer in her eyes, which vanished in the blink of an eye, thus he only saw her neutral expression when he looked up again.  
  
"Then you'll need this." she stated and a bag that he hadn't noticed she was carrying was placed on the table. He looked closer at the white object, marked with 'Hazardous. Medical Supplies.', the red cross and 'Hinata Hospital'. He tenatively reached out and flipped it open, revealing four plastic bags filled with blood lying on a thin layer of ice. "That should tide you over for a few days, by then, I should be able to get my hands on some more."  
  
"Wh-what is this?" he inquired woodenly, staring with confusion at Haruka.  
  
"I don't think you're ready to hunt just yet and I will not allow you to feed upon the girls here. she replied. "You hear me, nephew? I. Will. Not. Allow. It." she added for emphasis and suddenly the pistol was back in her right hand. "Now, drink it all, every last drop. Then don't even think of feeding before I can get you some more." she ordered.  
  
"All right." he nervously agreed and under her careful supervision, drank and licked up every drop of blood from all four bags before she seemed satisfied.  
  
"Excellent." she praised him and shoved the empty bags into the container. "Two days, three at the most, then I'll have some more for you. Then we'll have to begin to train you, train you how to hunt and how to feed without killing." she stated, causing a cold shiver to slowly crawl up his spine.  
  


* * *

  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Naru whispered to herself after having pulled her head out of the hole connecting her room to Keitarou's room below, pushing the board and placing Liddo-kun on top of it as a guard. "He... She made him drink..." she said to herself, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What the heck is going on here?" she repeated.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	3. Three

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Naru whispered to herself after having pulled her head out of the hole connecting her room to Keitarou's room below, pushing the board and placing Liddo-kun on top of it as a guard. "He... She made him drink..." she said to herself, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "What the heck is going on here?" she repeated.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Three:

  
  
Keitarou suddenly stopped, his hand halted just an inch away from the door to the hot springs. He took three steps back and exhaled, tilting his head back with astonished relief. /I heard them!/ he thought to himself, hearing how Naru and Mitsune were chatting quietly among themselves as they bathed. He had just been about to enter and tidy up a bit, when he'd suddenly realized that he could hear voices from within. Thanks to that, he'd just been saved from a Naru-punch or perhaps even worse, Mitsune's kicks to the groin wasn't a walk in the park either.  
  
There were defenetively some advantages to this whole undead-deal, albeit they certainly didn't come anywhere near compensating for the disadvantages. One of the things he'd noticed pretty much instantly, was how much sharper all his senses were. He now had better then perfect vision, the glasses he wore now were non-prescription and was just for show. He could smell so much better then before, his hearing was top-notch and he could now detect an approaching Suu-chan from the miniscule vibrations on the floor as she snuck up upon him.  
  
Haruka, who seemed to know a great deal about vampires or Kindred, as she called it, had explained to him that he was now a Kindred of the Toreador Clan. There were apparently a whole pile of vampire Clans, each with it's own set of special abilities and disadvantages. She only knew of four of them, The Toreador, The Ventrue, The Malkavians and the Brujah.  
  
From what she'd told him, the Toreador were perceptive and astonishingly quick. Once he learned how, he would be able to move faster then humanly possible. The Ventrue, could apparently persuade anyone to do just about anything and their charm was strong enough to coax a mountain to move over for them. The Malkavians, were even more perceptive then the Toreador, but apparently crazy as hell and it appeared to be contageious. The Brujah were brutes, strong, fast and terrifying to behold.  
  
He set off down the corridor, leaving the mop and bucket next to the door. He would have to clean later, when there was nobody around to punch him through a wall after assuming that he'd entered for the sole purpose of peeking at naked women. He shook his head, while he truly liked Naru, he occationally wondered just how dense she really was. If he wanted to peek, didn't she believe him capable of doing so in a more discreet manner?  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering for how long they were going to buy his phoney excuse of sleeping at day because he was trying out a new study method he'd read about on the Internet that claimed that study at night was more effective. As a result, he holed himself up in his room during the day and only emerged after sunset, eating his breakfast before going about his life and chores as manager.  
  
Narusegawa had behaved a little oddly when he explained this, but had been the first to support his 'experiment', although she had seemed very flustered and nervous as she did it. He shook his head with confusion, although she didn't avoid him, not really, she behaved very oddly whenever he was around.  
  
"Urashima. It is almost time for our training." Motoko stated and he blinked, that was one resident whom he still didn't manage to keep track of, despite his enhanced senses. She managed to sneak up on him, even when he was expecting it and looking out for her. He turned around and there she was, standing in her customary garb with two wooden swords in her hands.  
  
It had been Haruka's idea to train with Motoko, claiming that it would be good training for the hunting he would have to do before long. He also got the impression that it would be handy to be able to defend himself against other vampires, although she hadn't come out and flat said that. She was holding back on him, but since she was such a big help to him in these odd new circumstances, he didn't dare to call her upon it.  
  
Besides, when it was time, she'd probably tell him.  
  
He hoped.  
  
"Okay, Aoyama-sensei." he agreed. "The roof?" he inquired.  
  
"The roof." she replied and led the way, handing one of the sword to him as they walked. He had originally requested training in unarmed combat, but she'd insisted on starting with the sword and he had eventually agreed. He had some basic training with it since before, but the things Motoko taught him now were *way* beyond basic.  
  
Although he hadn't asked her to teach him the Shinmei Ryuu-technique used by her family, that was exactly what she had set out to do and Haruka had been enthusiastic about it, claiming that it would be excellent mental training as well. Training which would hopefully help him keep his now significantly more violent temper under control.  
  
Although he hadn't noticed much of it, other then an intense desire to feed upon those around him, he now apparently possessed much stronger dark urges and impulses then before. Haruka hadn't been able to tell him much about it, but vampires were apparently plagued by something called 'The Beast'. A sort of subconcious collection of dark urges, violent thoughts and evil-minded viciousness. Just exactly what this meant, she wasn't entirely sure, but it didn't sound very pleasant.  
  
"This evening, you will practise dodging." Motoko announced as they reached the roof.  
  
"Oh. What will you train, Aoyama-sensei?" he inquired.  
  
"Attacking." she responded with a evil smirk and he just barely had time to scramble out of the way as a kinetic energy wave of pure Ki came barelling at him.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Wow, you're really improving, Keitarou." Naru praised the immobile heap on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Mrghlg..."  
  
"If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it." Mitsune added, clapping her hands theatrically.  
  
"Umf..."  
  
"Urashima is not quite as hopeless as I first thought he would be." Motoko grudgingly admitted and kneeled beside the prone mass of bruises they were discussing. "You did well." she said, although it appeared as if she had to force the words out.  
  
"Mghygh..."  
  
"I think he needs a little pick-me-up. Look over here, Keitarou!" Mitsune announced, then yanked Naru's short skirt down to her ankles, revealing the light blue lacy panties she wore today.  
  
"Aaaaaah! Narusegawa!" Keitarou exclaimed, his arms wildly flaying as he bounced up to his feet, his eyes locked to her hips, his expression panicked and sweat pouring off him in rivers, the bruises and aches all forgotten.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Mitsune! Baka!" Naru howled and Konno Mitsune suddenly became airborne, whisking through the air and off the roof, splashing down into the hot springs below.  
  
"N-n-n-n-na-n-Naru-sempai..." Motoko stuttered and pointed down at the skirt which was still down at Naru's ankles, glancing at Keitarou who was babbling incoherently and making gestures which somehow was supposed to proclaim his innocence in this matter.  
  
Naru growled at him and hastily bent down to pull her skirt up, during which time Keitarou took advantage of her temporary immobility to rush downstairs to relative safety, just in case she turned violent because he had seen Naru in her underwear... Again.  
  
It had happend so often lately, that he could draw a damn-well-near-photographic-quality image of her from memory.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Kitsune, have you noticed anything... Odd... About Keitarou lately?" Naru finally asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Naru?" Mitsune responded with a sly grin.  
  
"Does he seem... Different?" Naru attempted again, phrasing her inqury slightly different.  
  
"He has seemed somewhat preoccupied ever since you punched him over to the turtle girls appartment." her friend ventured after some consideration of the matter. "But perhaps that's just his new weird study program."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that. I was thinking more along the lines of... Physical changes." Naru stated, just barely whispering the last two words.  
  
"Aaaaah, you've finally realized that you've got the hots for the manager! Good for you!" Mitsune laughed as Naru made desperate hushing sounds and gestures at her, as she frantically looked around to ensure that nobody was listening in on them.  
  
"No, no, no. He's an illiterate perverted idiot, I don't have the hots for him. I just thought that he's seemed... Different... Lately." she feebly attempted to explain.  
  
"Well, there is something about him now, something in the way he looks at you that just... MMmmmrrrr... Makes you wanna rip his clothes of and let him devour you." Mitsune purred slyly, causing Naru to blush furiously. "Something... Very... Sexy..." she purred further, stretching out in the water and sliding her hands across her naked body.  
  
"Keitarou? That idiot? Kitsune, you can't be serious. Ahahahahaa..." Naru joked, but the laugh sounded very strained and phoney, even to Naru herself.  
  
"Oooohhh, Keitarou..." Mitsune purred, her right hand dipping down between her legs for a split second, then she abruptly straightened up, removed her hand and laughed merrily at the look on Naru's face. "Naru, you fool. You're attracted to him, everybody can see it. Why do you keep denying it?" she gently berated her friend.  
  
"I'm not attr... ... ... I don't know." Naru sighed in reply, ruefully shaking her head as she finally admitted it. "I don't even know why I like him. He's a clumsy stupid perverted fool, but in my dreams, he's the one. He's the one, Mitsune. Isn't it a hoot? Laugh, Kitsune, laugh." she added and wiped a tear out of the corner of her left eye, then chuckled in a humourless manner. "He's the one, but now he's involved in something weird with Haruka-san."  
  
"Weird?" Kitsune inquired at the same time as a great big splash interupted their conversation and water came hurling at them.  
  
They both scrambled into an upright position, wiping water out of their eyes and staring in shock at the naked body floating in the water in front of them, blood coloring the water red.  
  
"Keitarou! You drank her blood!" Naru exclaimed, causing Mitsune to gasp and raise a questioning eyebrow at Naru as they both rushed over to the naked body, turning her over and discovering that it was Otohime Mutsumi.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	4. Four

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
"Weird?" Kitsune inquired at the same time as a great big splash interupted their conversation and water came hurling at them.  
  
They both scrambled into an upright position, wiping water out of their eyes and staring in shock at the naked body floating in the water in front of them, blood coloring the water red.  
  
"Keitarou! You drank her blood!" Naru exclaimed, causing Mitsune to gasp and raise a questioning eyebrow at Naru as they both rushed over to the naked body, turning her over and discovering that it was Otohime Mutsumi.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Four:

  
  
Naru shook Mutsumi violently and the unconcious girl opened her eyes after a few moments, blinking owlishly up at the two of them.  
  
"Ara ara, I fainted again?" she inquired and rubbed her forehead, where a stone had cut open a nasty gash from which blood dripped down into the water.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, you need to take better care of yourself." Naru berated the confused girl.  
  
"What are you doing here, turtle girl?" Mitsune asked suspiciously, peering intently at Mutsumi through her just barely open eyelids.  
  
"I wanted to take a bath, but Kei-kun got very upset when I tried to join him in his tub." Mutsumi replied happily, then looked even more confused then usual, poking her nose with a slender finger. "There was something Kei-kun wanted me to do... Oh... What was it? ... Oh yes, 'Do not tell Narusegawa about...'." she began, then trailed off as realization dawned upon her. "Ara, ara..." she sighed as Naru turned red in the face, clenched her fists and started to tremble. "Th-th-t-th-t-t-that... Keitarou!" Naru howled and they all saw Keitarou look out from the balcony where his tub were, looking inquisitively down at them for a moment before he realized the state they were in. But instead of his usual flustered state, he just got a dreamy look on his face as he stared intently at them.  
  
This unexpected turn of events left Naru so confused, that her anger drained away and she just stood there, staring back at him until she remembered how she was dressed, which was to say, not at all. She yelped and dived beneath the surface, while the brazen Mitsune and the innocent Mutsumi didn't seem to mind at all. Mitsune smiled foxily at him and stretched out, raising her arms above her head in a fake yawn. Mutsumi merely smiled with an unconcerned look on her face, if she cared at all about her nudity and being watched, it didn't show on her face.  
  
"Suu-chan!" Naru said as her head popped above the surface and she saw Suu and Sarah walking past the baths in the corridor inside the house. "Go kick Keitarou in the face for me, would you?" she asked the younger girl.  
  
"Roger!" Suu affirmed and set off at a run, laughing happily with Sarah trailing after her, yanking out the weird mask Keitarou had given her from behind her back. Although Sarah claimed to dislike the gift, she lugged it around more often then not. "Keitarou-kick-in-the-face-squad, move out!" Suu hollered as they rushed down the corridor, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Beautiful, so beautiful... The female body is defenetively Kami-sama's greatest work of art..." they heard Keitarou mumble as he stared down at them, completely mesmerized by what he saw.  
  
"Keitarou, you perverted moron! Stop looking at us!" Naru shouted, wondering what was wrong with him. Ordinarily, he would have fallen flat on his ass by now or else started running in a futile attempt to escape her wrath.  
  
His failure to do so, was why he was still standing there as Suu-Chan burst through the door and struck him in the back of his head with a flying kick, which propelled him over the balcony railing. He somehow managed to latch onto the railing with one hand, the towel which he had wrapped around his body falling to the ground beneath him. Mitsune looked up at him with an admirering expression, Mutsumis smile merely got a bit wider and Naru flushed, then looked down for a split second before she grinned and looked back up at his naked posterior.  
  
Which was why all three of them had front-side seats as Sarah slammed her mask down upon Keitarou's fingers on the railing, causing him to drop butt-first to the ground and well within reach of Naru's wrath.  
  
"Ohhh, Kei-ta-rou..." she called and clenched her right fist, moving out of the water and wrapping a towel around her body as she slowly advanced towards him.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Keitarou muttered to himself, then apparently registered the quiet menace in Naru's voice and bounced to his feet, in motion almost before his feet hit the ground. "Gomen nasai!" he pleaded as he ran, heading for the door at a break-neck pace which Naru was surprised to note was beyond her ability to match. They were usually almost exactly evenly matched, so this surprised her a great deal as she stopped, forced to abandon her pursuit since she didn't stand a chance of catching up with the unexpectedly quick Keitarou.  
  
"Baka..." she muttered under her breath as she slammed the door shut and walked back to the water.  
  
*** "Naru, before the turtle girl interupted our little talk, you were saying something about Keitarou being involved in something weird with Haruka-san?" Mitsune spoke up after they had put on some clothes and retired to Naru's room.  
  
"Yes, I ov... Overheard them talking yesterday evening. I had stuck my head down the hole to ask Keitarou if he had kept up with his English, when I saw Haruka-san aiming her gun at him." Naru admitted and swallowed nervously. "They didn't see me, but I saw and heard them. Haruka was pointing the gun at him and forced him to drink something out of plastic bags. It looked like tomato juice, but I don't think that it was." Naru continued and shivered. "Then she said that he would have to learn how to eat without murdering people."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Mitsune protested, then frowned as she thought of something. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Keitarou eat anything at all lately. Admittedly, I only see him on the evenings after he started with that stupid new study method, but I've never seen him eat anything. Not breakfast, not snacks, not anything."  
  
"That's ridiculous, of course he..." Naru protested, but fell silent. "Y'know, I don't think I've seen him eat either since he started studying at night. I think I'd better have a little talk about this new method of his. No wonder that he's looked a little pale lately if he doesn't eat properly."  
  
"If we tell Shinobu, she'll walk into his room all weepy-eyed and guilt him into eating." Mitsune stated with a slight grin.  
  
"I'll talk with him first." Naru decided and stood up. "Right now." she added and stalked over to the board over the hole in her floor. She stomped her feet a couple of times to let him know she was there, then she removed the board. "Keitarou, I'm comming down." she announced and crawled down, dropping down onto the floor in his room.  
  
"Narusegawa! I did it!" Keitarou exclaimed as he saw her, waving a piece of paper excitedly at her. "I did it! 89%!"  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to make out what the paper was.  
  
"A mock exam, I got 89%!" he explained, doing a silly little happy dance and cartwheeled for his finale, winding up crashing against a doorpost and crumbling to the floor, but with a big grin on his face. "I'll get into Todai for sure this year!" he elaborated and bounced up onto his feet again. "89%!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hands, bringing her into his happy dance, twirling her around the room.  
  
"89%? 89% correct as opposed to 89% wrong?" Naru asked with a stunned expression. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"It's my new method, it has to be!" he explained and let her go, then cartwheeled again, this time managing to stay on his feet after it was over. "When I'm the only one awake, there's nothing to do but to do my chores and study. There's nobody in the bath to knock me out when I come to clean, there's nobody to fall over into and knock me out and Suu isn't awake to kick me in the head either. It only takes me an hour to do chores which before has taken the better part of a day to complete!"  
  
"But you're not eating! Look at yourself in the mirror, you look like a ghost!" Naru informed him and he stopped, laughing nervously.  
  
"Of course I'm eating, why do you think I'm not eating? Hahaha." he protested and looked everywhere but straight at her. "I eat all the time, I'm going to be so fat that I won't be able to move. Ahahaha."  
  
"And what are you and Haruka involved in? What is going on, Keitarou?" Naru inquired, the unexpected questions causing him to promptly fall over. Right into her chest.  
  
As she slugged him through the wall, she frowned at how odd it had seemed. Always before whenever he bumped into her in an unappropriate manner, looking back at it, it had always seemed like true accidents to her. This time, it didn't. Looking back at it, it appeared almost as if he had been... Aiming for her chest.  
  
But that couldn't be, he couldn't have faked a fall, just to get out of their conversation, could he?  
  
*** "Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow..." Keitarou grunted as he limped away from Hinata Sou. That had *hurt*, although short of telling Naru the truth, he hadn't known what else to do and he couldn't do that! If she found out that he was a vampire, she would... Well, he didn't know what she would do, but he was reasonably certain that he wouldn't like it very much.  
  
But he didn't much care for her questions either, it was obvious that she had noticed that he wasn't quite the same. He sighed, that was something which he had hoped to be able to delay until he knew what to do.  
  
He kept on limping away from the dorm. Usually, he'd limp right back after one of his unexpected aerial jaunts, but not this time. If he stayed away for a while, Naru might forget what they had been talking about before she slugged him. Without really knowing where he was going, he soon found himself standing outside of Haruka's place, only to discover that it was closed and locked, nobody responding to his knocks.  
  
He sighed and hesitated for a while, then headed for Mutsumi's appartment. She was the only one of his friends who knew about his current situation and although she only rarely made any sense, he felt like he needed to talk with someone.  
  
Perhaps he should... Tell his friends about his situation. It would save him a lot of silly explanations and lies to cover up what had taken place. But on the other hand, who knew how they'd react? Given how they tended to over-react and assume the worst every time he was involved in some sort of accident, he wasn't all too sure what they'd do upon finding out that he was a vampire. Mitsune would probably form a vampire-hunting squadron or something, Kaolla build a dangerous Mecha and Shinobu cry. Motoko would probably try to exorcise him, stake him or something equally unpleasant. Naru...  
  
That was what worried him the most. What would Naru do if she found out that she'd killed him and that he was now a vampire? Would she hold herself responsible? Would she hate him? Would she fear him?  
  
He swallowed nervously, that was yet another one of the many things which he wasn't quite sure that he really wanted to know. Perhaps it was better to lie, better to deceive and nuture the faint hope that one day, she might see him in a different light and learn to love him in return.  
  
He absently knocked on the door and then reeled back as it was opened by a topless Otohime Mutsumi.  
  
"Ah, ara, ara. Kei-kun, come on in." she invited him, the proceeded to faint and collapse. He rushed forward and just barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor, pulling her up and dragging her inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	5. Five

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
He absently knocked on the door and then reeled back as it was opened by a topless Otohime Mutsumi.  
  
"Ah, ara, ara. Kei-kun, come on in." she invited him, the proceeded to faint and collapse. He rushed forward and just barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor, pulling her up and dragging her inside, closing the door behind them.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Five:

  
  
This was bad.  
  
He looked over at the futon and nodded to himself. Yes, very bad.  
  
He glared down at the cup of tea in his hands. It had grown cold and he hadn't taken a single sip from it even before it got that way. He glanced over at the futon again, then right back at the cup.  
  
While Mutsumi had started breathing after a few seconds, she hadn't woken up, just moved from unconciousness to a fitful sleep. She'd thrown off the covers every time he tried to cover her up and he'd eventually given up. He was now in her appartment, she was unconcious, topless, full of warm blood and he was hungry.  
  
Yes, it was defenetively very bad.  
  
The most pressing temptation the unconcious girl presented him with, was of course the blood flowing in her veins. He could almost smell it from where he was sitting. He could feel it calling him, drawing him in and hinting at the exquisite taste at the fresh blood inside of her. He'd only had the stale medical blood Haruka brought him, he had yet to taste blood fresh from the veins of a still living body, but he was dead sure that it would be marvelous beyond description.  
  
But she was also a beautiful woman and since his change, Keitarou had soon discovered that looking at a beautiful woman was an easy way to loose himself to internal musings. That was also bad, the last time that had happened, he'd never even noticed that he was doing it until he'd been kicked out of his bath. Keeping his eyes off her was a struggle, keeping himself from falling into an admirering trance whenever he failed in his struggle was even worse.  
  
Then there was the always present awareness of the fact that he was still a virgin, that he had died a virgin. He knew that Mutsumi liked him and the more he looked at her, the more tempting became the idea of encouraging her. She was certainly a lot more friendly then Naru, seemed fond of kisses and she certainly didn't seem to be ashamed over her body. He tried to stop these thoughts, but found himself unable to. He knew that Naru was the one for him, but was also painfully aware of the fact that she had yet to see him in that particular light.  
  
Most days he wasn't even entirely sure that she liked him at all. Considering how often she missunderstood him and reacted with violence at the slightest provocation, he often found himself wondering if she actually hated him and just tried to cover it up by occationally acting in a more friendly manner.  
  
But Mutsumi on the other hand, she was always friendly and seemed genuinely interested in him, in her own special distracted manner. It was hard to tell since she was a little odd, but he even thought that she might even love him. He glanced over at her again and didn't look away this time, as he pondered his own feelings for her.  
  
There was none of that burning intensity which he felt for Naru, it was more of a comfortable companionship which went some way past friendship. He hesitated, it struck him that this was perhaps a better basis for a relationship then what he felt for Naru. With Naru, there had been attraction first and he'd later grown to like her, although he still didn't know what she felt for him. But Mutsumi had started out as a friend and although he'd felt occational twinges of attraction for her before, it was nothing like what he was experiencing now.  
  
Was this merely because he wanted to get at the fresh blood inside of her or was he genuinely attracted to her?  
  
This, he didn't know and while he realized that he really should find that out before he did anything, he none the less found himself drifting closer and closer to the futon. When Haruka finally opened the door and walked in, tired of knocking without getting a response, Keitarou kneeled motionless just a foot away from Mutsumi's head. He'd drawn up the covers and she hadn't gotten rid of them yet, but this had only served to make her even more alluring as he undressed her in his mind.  
  
"Keitarou." she commented neutrally. "Thought I might find you here." she added and approached the futon, kneeling down on the other side of it. "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Since Naru punched me out of Hinata Sou." he replied and she nodded.  
  
"What happened to the turtle girl?" she inquired.  
  
"She fainted in the door when I came. She started breathing after a while, but hasn't waken up yet." he replied with a tired sigh. "What did you think? That I did this to her? What sort of monster do you take me for?!" he demanded, looking up at his aunt with fires burning in his eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Keitarou. I wasn't accusing you of anything." she stated calmly.  
  
"Well, you should be! Because I almost succumbed to the temptation." he admitted furiously, angry at himself for almost failing. "I... I was so close, Old Woman. So close..." he sobbed, so broken-hearted that Haruka didn't even comment upon the 'Old Woman'-thing.  
  
"But you didn't." she insisted. "You won."  
  
"But if I hadn't... If I hadn't... I... I can't chance this, I can't risk the lives of my friends in this way!" he blubbered, absently accepting a blood bag from Haruka. He sniffled and sunk his teeth into it, gulping down the blood within and then accepting a second bag, drinking down that too before he got a third, which vanished just as quickly.  
  
"There, feel better?" she inquired and he nodded, wiping away his tears, only to stare down at his hands in shock as he realized that it had been tears of blood he cried. Haruka didn't comment upon it, but merely handed him a few paper tissues to wipe himself off with.  
  
"Yeah, a little." he replied.  
  
"You'd better learn to hunt, Keitarou. It's hard to keep a rein on your emotions and desires when you're starved. It will be easier once you've got plenty of blood in your system." she explained to him. "Shall we go?" she inquired.  
  
"Where?" he wondered.  
  
"To learn how to hunt, of course." she replied with the usual impassive look on her face, seemingly unaffected by the entire situation.  
  
"Hunt? That sounds so... Nasty." he said with a slight shudder.  
  
"You're going to stalk people for the blood in their veins, it *is* nasty." Haruka stated and got up, dragging her along with her towards the door. "Oh, one more thing." Haruka stated before they reached it.  
  
"What?" Keitarou inquired.  
  
+slap+  
  
"My name is Haruka, not Old Woman." she ordered.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Where is that no-good perverted idiot?" Naru muttered to herself as she approached the door, knocking timidly in case Mutsumi was sleeping. "Mutsumi-san? Are you awake?" she inquired in a low voice, prepared to leave as silently as she had arrived if her friend was asleep.  
  
"Ara, ara, Naru-Chan." Mutsumi stated as she opened the door, topless and with her hair in wild dissarray. "Welcome. Come on in." she invited and leaned forward to give the stunned Naru a hasty kiss on the lips. She yawned and tottered back into the room, looking around. "Did you see Kei-kun? He was here when I fell asleep, but now he is not."  
  
"K-k-k-k-k-ke-ke-K-Keitarou was h-h-here w-when you f-f-fell asleep? Like that?" Naru stuttered, looking at her topless friend walking around the appartment as if nothing was amiss. "That pervert! I'm going to kill him." Naru grunted to herself.  
  


* * *

  
  
"So... How do I go about doing this?" Keitarou wondered, sitting opposite Haruka in a smoky pub with a glass of beer in front of him, a glass of sake in front of her.  
  
"Had I believed that you could pull it off, by seduction." Haruka replied derisively, causing Keitarou to bristle, offended that she didn't think him capable of seducing someone. Then he recalled his track record and decided to shut up. Perhaps she was right. "We can work on that later, but I think you'd better start out in a more obvious manner. You can feed off the drunk, when next you see somebody really drunk leave, follow them." Haruka instructed. "Wait until you're both out of sight, rush the drunk, clobber him in the back of his head and drag him into an alley or something. Drink, but not too much or you'll kill your vessel. Lick the wound shut and leave."  
  
Keitarou shuddered, he knew that his aunt wasn't as callous as she sounded, but a chill still went down his spine as he heard her talk about such a gross violation without even a speck of emotion in either voice or face. She was an enigma, one he suddenly found himself curious about. Aunt Haruka had always been something of a mystery, but he was only now starting to realize just how large a mystery she was.  
  
"Look, there's one. She can hardly stand up on her own." Haruka muttered and tilted her head in the direction of the bar, where a woman in a raincoat was wobbling her way towards the exit after paying her bill.  
  
"Couldn't I just... Keep feeding from those bags?" Keitarou inquired plainatively.  
  
"Not indefenetively. I might be able to get a batch or two more, but then it'll be too dangerous to keep stealing them." Haruka replied. "I don't know about you, but I think it's better to learn now when the need isn't so desperate then later, when you might die if you don't get blood fast enough. This way, you get a little training and I don't have to make another withdrawal from the blood bank. With a little hope, they won't even notice that there's blood missing and beef up the security until you can manage to get food on your own."  
  
He drank his beer, although he found his stomach churning in protest. He could eat and drink, but it had lost all taste and it did make him feel slightly queasy, so he didn't do it very often. But at the moment, it felt as if he could use a the beer.  
  
Or two... Or three...  
  
He walked outside and soon spotted the raincoatlady staggering down the street. He'd barely noticed the rain on the way over to the bar, he didn't much notice temperatures any longer and being wet wasn't as unfomfortable as it once had been since it didn't make him feel cold, but now he actually discovered that he was grateful for the rain. It provided cover, lessening the risk of being noticed as he did what had to be done.  
  
He did just like Haruka told him, hastily walked up, clobbered her on the back of her head, hoping that he wouldn't cause any permanent injuries, then he dragged her into a narrow alley. He bent forward over her shoulder and sank his fangs into her neck, groaning with etheral pleasure as the fresh blood flowed into his system.  
  
/Oh, *yeah*! This is it! Heck, not even *sex* could feel *this* good!/ he thought and the lady seemed to agree, groaning out loud and it didn't seem to be from the pain.  
  
"Mmmm... Yeah.... Keitarouuuuu..." she moaned and he froze in mid-drink, blood leaking out of his mouth. He extracted his fangs from her neck, lowered her hood and pushed her head aside, staring with horror at Konno 'Kitsune' Mitsune, one of his friends and tennants!  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	6. Six

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
He did just like Haruka told him, hastily walked up, clobbered her on the back of her head, hoping that he wouldn't cause any permanent injuries, then he dragged her into a narrow alley. He bent forward over her shoulder and sank his fangs into her neck, groaning with etheral pleasure as the fresh blood flowed into his system.  
  
/Oh, *yeah*! This is it! Heck, not even *sex* could feel *this* good!/ he thought and the lady seemed to agree, groaning out loud and it didn't seem to be from the pain.  
  
"Mmmm... Yeah.... Keitarouuuuu..." she moaned and he froze in mid-drink, blood leaking out of his mouth. He extracted his fangs from her neck and pushed her head aside, staring with horror at Konno 'Kitsune' Mitsune, one of his friends and tennants!  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Six:

  
  
He kept staring at her, trembling with fear until he realized that she wasn't really aware of what he was doing. Her eyes were closed and she was slumped in his arms, knocked out cold by all the drinks she must have had and the blow to her head. He could feel it in his own body now, running through his veins and affecting his judgement. He wasn't drunk, merely tipsy, but it still came as a shock to him.  
  
He hastily put his mouth to her neck and licked the wound shut, washing the spilled blood off her body with his tounge, then inspected it from just a fingers-breath away to make sure there were no traces of what he'd done. He drew her hood up again, slung her right arm over his shoulder and wrapped his left around her torso, then led her out of the alley and through the city, heading for Hinata Sou.  
  
/'Mmmm... Yeah.... Keitarouuuuu...' was what she moaned. Dear Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?/ Keitarou wondered. /Did she know that it was me or did she just moan out my name at random? Or because... Perhaps she likes me, just hasn't confessed to me?/ he continued, feeling a cold sweat comming on and feeling his nose itch, he just knew that there was a nosebleed comming if he didn't steer his trail of thinking away from dangerous territory.  
  
But he couldn't. His mind constantly wandered to the odd things Kitsune had done since his arrival, putting his hands on her breasts, showing him her sexy underwear, kissing him, filling him with sake and then dragging him off to her room where they passed out in each others arms, promtning Naru to punch him through the roof as she walked into the room the morning after.  
  
Could it be that she loved him?  
  
"Ha, yeah. Get real, Keitarou." he muttered to himself and shook his head.  
  
"Keitarou? What are you... Is that Mitsune? What have you done to her?!" Narus voice suddenly exclaimed, intruding upon his thoughts, bringing him out of his absent ponderings and back to the present. She was standing on the side-walk in front of him, staring at the two of them, her fists clenched and that Keitarou-is-a-pervert-and-I-am-going-to-punch-him look in her eyes.  
  
"I stumbled across her when I was out walking, getting some fresh air. She was lying in a dark alley, groaning and moaning, so I pulled her up and tried to get her back to Hinata Sou." he lied quickly, hoping to avoid getting punched again. "Come on, take her other arm. She's getting heavy." he added and relaxed somewhat as Naru did as he said without stopping to punch him on the way. "Glad you came, I don't know if I would have managed on my own for much longer."  
  
"Yeah, I... I needed some fresh air too." Naru replied with a nervous laugh, unwilling to admit that she'd gotten worried over his continued absence and wandered out to look for him. Then she blinked as she remembered why she'd already been annoyed at him when she spotted him and that it'd only gotten worse as she noticed that he was dragging an unconcious woman along. "Were you at Mutsumi's earlier?" she inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." he replied. "Didn't get much said though, she fainted in the doorway as she greeted me. I put her to bed and left after that, I needed some air and time to think." he elaborated.  
  
"Was she..." Naru started, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
  
"Topless? Oh, yes." he responded, realizing that Naru had been to see Mutsumi and that denying it might only get him into more trouble then he already was in. "I was so shocked that I barely managed to catch her before she hurt herself in the fall."  
  
"And you, pervert that you are, probably stared at her during the entire time." Naru grumbled.  
  
"Why is it that you always jump to conclusions and always think the worst of me?" Keitarou inquired with a defeated sigh. "Do you really hate me *that* much?"  
  
"What?! No! Of course not. I don't hate you." Naru protested, looking aside at him with shock in her eyes.  
  
"Then why all the punches, kicks and yelling, without even giving me the benefit of a doubt and ask me *before* punching me through a wall, throwing me through a window or kicking me between the legs?" Keitarou demanded. "You could have killed me several times over!" he shouted, just barely remembering to keep silent about the one time when she did kill him.  
  
"I... It's... There..." she stuttered, unsure of what to say since she really didn't know herself the reason for her actions.  
  
"Well, it has to stop. You've got to get yourself under control, Narusegawa. You're not only putting me at danger, but those I might crash against duing my little jaunts through the air." Keitarou stated, trying to lighten the situation a little bit with a smile, but failed miserably. His smile was as fake as Pamela Anderson Lee's chest, Michael Jackson's nose and Cher's face put together. "You've got to learn how to control your agressive impulses."  
  
"I... It's... You don't... Where..." she stuttered, then sighed. "I'll try." she agreed. "I'll try, if you tell me just what is going on with you lately?"  
  
"It's... It's a long story." Keitarou eventually replied. "I can't tell you, not yet anyway. There are some thing which I need to work out on my own first." he continued after a moment.  
  
"You're not on drugs, are you?" Naru inquired suspiciously. "Or having an affair with Haruka?" she continued, drawing a shocked exclaimation and a near-hysteric bout of guffaws from Keitarou.  
  
"Haruka? Are you kidding me?" Keitarou demanded. "Not only is she seven years older then me, but she's my Aunt! I'm perverted in moderation, not some fucking sick bastard!"  
  
"Sorry... But she knows what's wrong, doesn't she?" Naru asked.  
  
"She knows." Keitarou admitted. "She found out before I did."  
  
"You're not... Gay, are you?" Naru speculated.  
  
"Narusegawa... I am most defenetively *not* gay." he stated firmly. "I will tell you when I am ready, can't you just let it go at that and stop thinking hentai things about me?"  
  
"Gomen nasai." she apologized, blushing profusely.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ahh, Naru... I had the most wonderful dream..." Mitsune sighed happily as she opened her eyes a little bit, then winced in pain as her present situation made itself known to her. "Ugh, I feel like I've been run over by the bullet train." she announced and slowly sat up, holding one hand against her stomach and tenderly feeling around the edges of the bump in the back of her head with the other. "What happened? How did I get home?"  
  
"Keitarou was out getting some night air, found you and led you back." Naru replied, greatly relieved that her friend seemed to be all right.  
  
"Keitarou? Oh, how embaressing." Mitsune complained.  
  
"You've got to learn how to stop in time, Kitsune." Naru urged her friend. "Next time, perhaps you won't be so lucky."  
  
"I thought I did..." she mumbled and nursed the bump in the back of her head. "I remember thinking that I'd had enough and leaving, but on the way back, things just went black without warning. Perhaps I was robbed?"  
  
"You still had your wallet and there were a few bills left in it." Naru informed her friend.  
  
"Shucks, never when you need it..." she groused, clearly unhappy over where things were leading. Mitsune was clearly not pleased by the prospect of having to rein herself in, but apparently also realized the need for it. If only because she didn't much like the image of being found completely hapless and being the laughingstock of her friends. If the alternative was drinking less, then drink less she would.  
  
"Keitarou was very worried about you. I finally had to kick him out of here after he'd fallen asleep three times in a row. When the sun came up, he became so listless that I almost thought he'd died once or twice." Naru informed Mitsune with a chuckle, shaking her head. "The silly idiot, I had to forcibly push him out of here before he agreed to get some sleep."  
  
"He was? Aw, how cute." Mitsune responded, a sly smile on her lips. "So, he cares, huh? Perhaps I should confess to him."  
  
"*What*?!" Naru demanded, falling back and slamming her head against the floor.  
  
"He *is* cute and while you've finally confessed that you do like him, there are plenty of others who hasn't. If we don't, we're withholding information that Keitarou needs when deciding who he wants to be with." Mitsune replied with a sly fox-face, showing why the nickname 'Kitsune' was so appropriate for her.  
  
"'We'?" Naru inquired with a faint voice, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"Well, Shinobu is so obviously in love with Keitarou that even you can't have missed that." Mitsune begun. "Kaolla is certainly fond of him as well, despite how childish she acts most of the time, she's more mature then she seems. I think she's just biding her time, waiting until her body has caught up with her mind, but in a pinch, she'll probably assume her mature form in order to be with him. Sarah is way too young, but I have noticed that she's not quite as displeased with Keitarou as she pretends to be. The Turtle Girl is a given, she's had the hots for him since the first time they met." she explained.  
  
"Motoko pretends to dislike him, just like Sarah. But if you pay close attention to her, it's hard to miss how her pulse races, face flushes and eyes dart whenever Keitarou is near. Mostly because she's nervous around men, but she's much more flustered by Keitarou then other men. I think she's got a little crush on him." Mitsune continued and Naru was glad that she was seated. /Motoko and Kaolla too? *What* is it about him that attracts all of us?!/ "Haruka..." Mitsune begun, but now Naru found herself unable to remain quiet.  
  
"Haruka too?! Haruka?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"If you hadn't interupted, you would have heard me say this. Haruka is probably the only one of us who doesn't like him more then we'd openly admit to." Mitsune replied.  
  
"And you?" Naru inquired after a while of silence.  
  
"Me? I think he's cute." Mitsune replied with a grin. "But he's also kind, generous, helpful and he really cares about others. No matter what he does or how busy he is, he always puts everything on hold to help those around him. He's a genuinely nice guy, Naru. There aren't many of those around anymore, he's a great catch. Any woman would be lucky to get him." she continued in a more serious tone.  
  
"Really?" Naru wondered and frowned as she considered what she had just heard, then nodded to herself. "I guess. I hadn't really thought about it like that before. I wasn't comfortable with my feelings for him, so I tended to focus on his bad points and ignore any redeeming features. But now when I'm not actively trying to hate him any longer, I can certainly see your point. He *is* a great catch."  
  
"There were a lot of past tenses there, Naru. Have you finally made your peace with your feelings? Not just admitted to having them, but actually accepting them as well?" Mitsune inquired with a sly grin.  
  
"I guess..." Naru absently replied, still thinking about what she had heard.  
  
"Good, then delaying my breakfast wasn't a complete waste of time." Mitsune exclaimed. "Go and get me some breakfast. I'm starving. Then when he wakes up, talk to him and get a headstart on the rest of us."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Keitarou?" Naru said and cautiously pushed the sliding door aside, peeking into his room and letting out a relieved sigh as she saw him rolled up under his covers. She tip-toed into the room and put the tray she was carrying down on the floor next to the futon, then walked over to his window. She blinked in confusion at the new blinds which were revealed after she'd moved a large wooden panel full of postit notes away from the window. When had he gotten those?  
  
She shrugged and opened the blinds, letting in the sun.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  
Yes, yes. I know that I'm evil incarnate. Hehehe...  
- Niklas "Cliffhanger" Jonsson  
  



	7. Seven

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitarou is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story are mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http://hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Apology Mode On ***

  
Sorry for the unscheduled delay. A bit of RL problems has sapped most of my spare time and just about every single shred of desire to actually do something even remotely constructive with what little remains.  
  
I managed to shake myself out of it long enough to write this little update, but matters in RL hasn't really improved any, so the next update might take a while as well.  
  
- Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  


*** Apology Mode Off ***

  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
"Keitarou?" Naru said and cautiously pushed the sliding door aside, peeking into his room and letting out a relieved sigh as she saw him rolled up under his covers. She tip-toed into the room and put the tray she was carrying down on the floor next to the futon, then walked over to his window. She blinked in confusion at the new blinds which were revealed after she'd moved a large wooden panel full of postit notes away from the window. When had he gotten those?  
  
She shrugged and opened the blinds, letting in the sun.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Seven:

  
  
"Keitarou. Keitarou, I know you you were up late, but you've slept through both breakfast and lunch. It's time to get up now." Naru told the sleeping Keitarou as she strolled over to the futon, kneeling down beside it. "Keitarou. Hey! Wake up." she urged him and after a brief hesitation, put her right hand down on the listless body beneath the covers. "Hey! Wake up!" she insisted, moving her hand back and forth with a little frown. "All right, have it your way then..." she muttered with a wicked grin, then grasped a glass of water from the tray and raised the cover, tossing the water underneath it along with the rays of sunlight comming from the window.  
  
"*SHE DID WHAT*?! *NARU*! *NOOOOOO*! *NARU, DO NOT TOUCH HIM*!" suddenly boomed across the house, causing Naru to jump in surprise as she recognized Haruka's normally emotionless voice, despite the fact that it now expressed emotions so clearly that it was almost tangible, and those feelings were anger, love, concern, fear and a steely determination. Rapid footsteps beat out an unnerving rythm and the woman in question soon burst into Keitarous room, slamming the door shut behind her and staring in horror at the scene in front of her.  
  
"*NO*! *KEITAROU*!!" she howled and launched herself at the futon, using her own body as a shield, though against what, Naru had no idea.  
  
"Haruka-san?! What... What are you doing?" Naru inquired in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Keitarou... He isn't moving?! Oh, Kami-sama! You killed him! You killed Keitarou! Again!!" Haruka bawled.  
  
"Keitarou isn't here." Naru replied, even more confused then before.  
  
"What?!" Haruka demanded.  
  
"Keitarou isn't here." Naru repeated. "Look." she added and raised the covers again, revealing a plastic dummy, a wig and a digital recorder set on 'repeat', playing a recording of snoring that didn't sound very Keitarou-like. As a matter of fact, it sounded more like a completely trashed Kitsune.  
  
"What?!" Haruka demanded, one of her fists grasping the dummy around the neck, pummeling it into the ground. "Where is he? Where is the little bastard?!" she bellowed, then took a deep breath and calmed herself down, whipping out a lighter which she used to light the cigarette in her mouth, sucking absently from it for a few moments which seemed to return her to more or less normal. "Where is he?" she repeated, though this time it sounded more as if she was talking to herself, then asking a question to which she expected a reply.  
  
Naru wisely kept her mouth shut, though she very much wanted to ask Haruka a few questions. Such as why she had yelled the things she had and came running as if Keitarou's life was at risk.  
  
It now now obvious that whatever secret it was that Keitarou was keeping from her, was a *big* one and that Haruka was in on it. But what it might be, Naru couldn't even begin to take a guess at. Haruka had been all out of sorts because... What? She had yelled 'do not touch him', then accused Naru of killing Keitarou. None of it made any sense. /Why would touching Keitarou have killed him? Why did she make him drink those bags of whatever they contained? Why does Haruka insist that Keitarou train with Motoko? Why does he suddenly seem more... More... Sexy, then before? Why does he keep looking so... Hungrily at me? Is he... Is he on steroids?! Was that what was in those red bags?/  
  
Haruka suddenly jumped up and walked over to the window, closing the blinds and putting the board back in front of the window. Then she started stalking around the room, opening drawers, peeking into Keitarous closets and peering behind bookshelves with a critical eyebrow raised.  
  
"Aha!" she yelled triumpantly as she yanked open the last closet, then backed away from with with a disgrunted expression, closing it again. "Where is he? Keitarou is not *that* imaginative, is he?" she muttered, then shook his head. "No, he is here... Somewhere..." she answered herself, spinning around, but apparently failing to loccate anyplace where the young man in question could be hiding.  
  
"Uh, I might... Know... Someplace..." Naru offered hesitantly and Haruka instantly twirled around, fixing her with a piercing gaze. "Ah... Uh... There is an entrance to the tunnels... Over there..." she blurted out, pointing over at one of the panels. Haruka stalked over to it and exprimentally poked it aside with her foot, revealing a large pillow propped up against it. She nodded thoughtfully, then pushed the panel back and spun around again, glaring at Naru.  
  
"Not a word... Not to anyone. Let him rest. He'll explain when he is ready." Haruka ordered and strode towards the door, stopping in mid-motion before her hand reached the door. She looked back over her shoulder at the confused Naru. "Do *NOT* open any more windows in here. No sunlight whatsoever." she stated and this was far beyond a mere instruction or order, it was a more in the lines of a prophecy or prediction of the future. Naru found herself nodding.  
  
/Clear as glass! No opening of any windows./ Naru thought, swallowing nervously even after Haruka had stopped glaring and left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked over at the panel again. /Sunlight? What the heck is going on here? Why isn't he sleeping in his futon?/ she wondered, slowly standing up before leaving the room, taking the tray with her.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Thank godness you didn't sleep in your futon." Haruka muttered, still a triffle unnerved at earlier events, though not much of it showed any longer. "You're smarter then you look."  
  
"Yeah..." Keitarou commented, swallowing nervously. "I didn't think it'd be such a hot idea, not when nobody knows about my condition and what sort of problems it might cause." he ventured. "What was Naru doing in my room anyway?"  
  
"Apparently, she brought you breakfast." Haruka replied.  
  
"Naru? Did something, for me?" Keitarou mumbled with a stunned look on his face. "Did someonce force her?" he guessed.  
  
"Not that I know of. I think it was something she wanted to do." Haruka replied, then changed the subject. "If you're not going to tell them the truth, you will have to come up with something better then this silly excuse about a new study method.  
  
"Oh, but that actually works!" Keitarou revealed, changing the subject and holding up a small wad of mock exams that had been neatly piled on the table in front of him. "Over the last week, I haven't scored less then 78% and rarely under 85%." he informed her.  
  
"You mean... 85% of your answers were *correct*?" Haruka demanded, an eyebrow rising inquisitively. "How is that even remotely possible?"  
  
"Hey!" Keitarou protested, then got a thoughtful expression. "I think it is because for the first time in my life, I've been able to study in relative peace and quiet. Back home, Kanako always seemed to be around, pestering me, disturbing me and making it impossible to focus. And here... Well, you know?" he stated and Haruka nodded, she did indeed know.  
  
Kaolla and her experiments, overwhelming energy and tendency to use Keitarou as a target in various violent games. Kitsune and the pranks she pulled whenever she was feeling bored. Motoko being resentful of males in general and Keitarou in particular, taking every opportunity she could to relieve her penned-up frustrations on Keitarou. Sarah and her dislike of the Ronin. Shinobu's crush and her more or less subtle attempts to never be far away from her sempai. Naru...  
  
Yes, Haruka did indeed know that focus and concentration had been hard to come by since Keitarou came to Hinata Sou.  
  
"Well, congratulations." she muttered, though one corner of her lip twitched upwards for a moment and a perceptive viewer might almost suspect that she was proud. Of course, Keitarou was far from perceptive most of the time and this was one such time. He only heard the emotionless tone of voice and lost some of the joy and pride he had been feeling. "But you really need to decide on what to tell them now. After the incident this morning, you need to tell them something. If not the whole truth, then at least part of it. Perhaps Naru doesn't have to know that it was she who killed you and Kitsune that it was you who knocked her out, but you have to give them some explanation." she continued.  
  
"I know." Keitarou replied, bowing his head depressedly, his jaw resting against his chest. "I'm going to tell them. Tell them everything... Well, almost everything." he decided, clenching his fists as he felt his heart grow even colder then it already was and not because his body was dead, but because he feared their reactions. "C-could you do me a favor, Au... Haruka?" Keitarou inquired, looking up at his aunt.  
  
"Sure." she simply replied.  
  
"Don't let Motoko kill me... Again. Before I've finished explaining?" he asked. "Oh, and if at all possible, not after I've explained either?" he added.  
  
"I'll do my best, Keitarou." she replied, her face brightened by one of her all too-rare smiles, before she stood up and Keitarou with her. She turned to leave, but stopped mid-turn and instead walked over to Keitarou, slipping her arms around him. "Keitarou..." she murmured so quietly that if Keitarou's senses hadn't been made a little sharper by his transformation, he never would have heard it.  
  
Keitarou was caught by surprise at first, but slowly raised his arms and returned the unexpected little hug. He could count the number of hugs he'd gotten from Aunt Haruka in the last five years on the fingers of one hand. One on every birthday. He'd get some practical little gift, a hug, one of her rarely used smiles, a swat on the back of his head for the 'aunt' when saying 'Thanks, Aunt Haruka.' and then she'd stay for precisely thirty minutes before leaving.  
  
She hadn't always been like that, hadn't been quite old enough to have been told the entire story. But after what had seemed like a particulary nasty breakup with her boyfriend, she'd turned moody and withdrawn. Certain conversations he'd witnessed between her and Seta made him suspect that perhaps Seta was that ex boyfriend. But he had a hard time reconciling the image of somebody who so managed to hurt Haruka enough to result in such a drastical change with the absentminded and happy-go-lucky Seta.  
  
But Keitarou being Keitarou and with a luck that not even death had managed to change, of course this tender little moment between him and Haruka couldn't go unpunished.  
  
"Keitarou? Are you up ye-eeeaaahahahh..." Naru begun, trailing off as she entered his room without knocking and came to a complete stop, her eyes bulging out as she stared at the two of them.  
  
"Narusegawa! No! No! This isn't... We weren't... I wasn't... Aunt Haru-GNK!" Keitarou protested, cut off in mid-speech by Haruka.  
  
+Swat+  
  
"Don't call me Aunt." Haruka stated, cracking her knuckles in a very omnious manner and taking a drag from her cigarette, looking calmly at Naru. "Well, I have to go. Good night, Keitarou. Naru." she said and left the room.  
  
"Narusegawa... Eh, hahahahaha..." Keitarou laughed nervously, beads of sweat forming and slowly trailing down as he automatically backed up a few steps, though Naru hadn't moved an inch since comming to a stop.  
  
"Are... Are you two... Is *that* why she keeps telling you not to call her 'Aunt'?" Naru stated emotionlessly, then blinked and shook her head. "No, that can't be right. Haruka isn't a pervert... Although she does have all those odd clothes and underwear... No! No, she isn't a pervert..." she added after a few moments, causing Keitarou to nearly trip and fall.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, waving his arms about. "I'm not a pervert either!!!" to which Naru merely responded with a very un-ladylike snort. "I'm not!" he insisted, then slumped and sat down at the table again, shaking his head in dismay. "I am the most missunderstood individual on the face of this planet..." he muttered, his forehead banging against the surface of the table as he let his head fall in defeat.  
  
But his head was raised again as he heard the door slide shut, only to see Naru standing inside the closed door, then lock the screen in place. Keitarou swallowed nervously, images flying by inside his head which, he had to admit, were at least a bit on the perverted side. As she walked over towards him, he started to sweat again and swallowed nervously, but calmed down somewhat as Naru merely sat down on the opposite side of him. She looked very intently at him for a few moments, then pushed a box of paper napkins that was standing on the table over towards him with on odd look on her face.  
  
"What are these for?" Keitarou inquired, looking at the box in confusion.  
  
"You're sweating blood." was all she said, handing Keitarou a small vanity mirror from one of her pockets.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	8. Eight

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
"Hey!" he protested, waving his arms about. "I'm not a pervert either!!!" to which Naru merely responded with a very un-ladylike snort. "I'm not!" he insisted, then slumped and sat down at the table again, shaking his head in dismay. "I am the most misunderstood individual on the face of this planet..." he muttered, his forehead banging against the surface of the table as he let his head fall in defeat.  
  
But his head was raised again as he heard the door slide shut, only to see Naru standing inside the closed door, then lock the screen in place. Keitaro swallowed nervously, images flying by inside his head which, he had to admit, were at least a bit on the perverted side. As she walked over towards him, he started to sweat again and swallowed nervously, but calmed down somewhat as Naru merely sat down on the opposite side of him. She looked very intently at him for a few moments, then pushed a box of paper napkins that was standing on the table over towards him with on odd look on her face.  
  
"What are these for?" Keitaro inquired, looking at the box in confusion.  
  
"You're sweating blood." was all she said, handing Keitaro a small vanity mirror from one of her pockets.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Eight:

  
  
"Ah... Yes... Imagine that..." Keitaro chuckled without humour, but a great deal of nervosity. Hastily grabbing napkin after napkin, wiping the blood off his brow and disposing of the soiled napkins in his wastebasket under an awkward oppressive silence. Naru merely stared impassively at him and he certainly didn't feel like talking needlessly at the moment. Not until he knew what to tell her.  
  
Countless options rolled past in Keitaro's mind, as he considered possible explanations he could give to Naru. But he eventually dismissed all of them, there was no really feasible explanation for this, other then the truth. As he'd finally gotten rid of it all the blood, he snapped the mirror shut and silently handed it back to Naru who deftly inserted it into a pocket, still looking expectantly at him with a strangely neutral expression on her face that he couldn't quite read.  
  
It did, however, freak him out. This was so far from how she ordinarily behaved that he wondered if she was truly well. Ordinarily, she got upset and violent, demanding explanations with her fists clenched and eyes blazing. Not now, though. A sure sign that something was *truly* outta whack here. But though no idea of what to say had come to him yet, he knew that he had to say something.  
  
"So... I got 93% on my latest mock exam. Not too shabby, eh? With results like these, Todai is surely within my grasp now." he finally blurted out after nearly a minute of complete silence as he searched for something, *anything*, to say as Naru merely looked unhurriedly at him.  
  
"Congratulations. That's very good, Urashima-san." Naru complimented him emotionlessly and Keitaro laughed nervously again. /Yeah, talk about your studies. Good move, bonehead. She wants to know about the sweating blood part, she wants to know what happened when she came with breakfast for me. She's not going to let me get away with an evasion or change of topic this time, is she?/  
  
"Uh-huh. Want to know what's been going on with me lately, huh?" Keitaro asked and merely got a disbelieving snort in response. "Yeah, figured that might be it. Heh, heh, heh..." he admitted and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag. Could... Could you ask the others to gather in the living room? It's a school day for Shinobu and Kaolla tomorrow, so I'll keep it short, but I guess I'd better tell everyone at once. Everyone deserves to hear this and I don't want to repeat myself." he finally stated morosely, swallowing nervously as he looked down at his fiddling hands, biting his lower lip before he finally looked up at Naru.  
  
It was hard to tell what she was thinking and what she was feeling at the moment, but he thought she seemed a bit disappointed that he hadn't confided in her first. But also very worried as he'd announced his intentions to tell the entire house at once, confirming her suspicions of just how bad the situation really was.  
  
"Are you dying?" Naru asked, causing Keitaro to flinch and squirm in his seat.  
  
"Not... Not exactly." Keitaro responded after a while. "It's a bit more complicated then that."  
  
"All right. I'll get the others. Will you be ready in five?" she asked as she got up, looking down at him.  
  
"No. But I don't think more time will help me to get ready either, so I might just as well get it over with." Keitaro responded, looking down at the floor as he desperately tried to work out what he was going to tell them, how much he was going to tell them.  
  
"Okay." she replied, looking intently at him for a few moments. "Okay." she repeated, then left without another word.  
  
"Shit." Keitaro muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head in partial disbelief. "Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to tell everyone about this?"  
  
When he walked over to the living room five minutes later, everyone was there and the mood was very odd. Nobody was talking and everyone had serious expressions on their faces. Well, expect for Mutsumi who just looked vapidly ahead and Su who emitted a fearsome war cry, then leapt at him the moment he entered the room.  
  
Keitaro smiled despite himself as he struggled against the hyperactive kid, but eventually managed to catch the back of the collar of her school uniform and pull her away from him.  
  
"Ah, everybody looks much happier now, Keitaro!" Su exclaimed after a hasty look around. "Everybody was acting very boring before. Neh, Keitaro? Can't you trip, fall and grab a breast or something? It's too quiet around here!" she proclaimed as Keitaro carried her across the room, depositing her in Motoko's lap, absently hoping that the Kendo-girl wouldn't just leap out of the couch trying to decapitate him if she had Su in her arms. Perhaps he'd get at least a little head start this way.  
  
He walked away a bit silently looked over everyone in the room, trying to impress everything about them into his mind, doing his darndest to remember everybody as they were, not as they were going to be after he'd told them his secret.  
  
Haruka and Mutsumi already knew, of course. Their treatment of him hadn't changed very much, but it was too much to hope for that this would be the case with all of them. He knew that Motoko in particular was highly unlikely to approve of his new development in his life. Or unlife, as it were.  
  
Though he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with Motoko, as he had with just about everyone else at Hinata Sou as well, he'd come to treasure their tentative friendship. Training with her, these last couple of evenings and early mornings, had been both fun and educational.  
  
Kitsune was a walking enigma. Her excessive drinking worried him, but despite how strange it might seem considering the enormous amounts she drank, it didn't appear to have any adverse effects on her. She was fun, exciting, loved to tease, a born prankster and full of surprises. Just a couple of nights ago, he'd heard her playing quietly on an acoustic guitar in her room, just barely audibly through the thin walls. That had surprised him. Though he'd seen the guitar in her room on several occasions, he hadn't been aware that she could actually play it. Or that she could play it *really* good.  
  
Haruka was... Well, Haruka. There really was no other way to describe her or anything to compare her against. The woman was formidable, cool and nearly unflappable. Though Keitaro faintly remembered the girl she'd once been, before she became the woman she was now. This Haruka was a far cry from what Keitaro remembered and he instantly resolved to try and do something about it. It wasn't right that the vibrant, happy, cheerful and almost contagiously humorous young girl he remembered should be this way now.  
  
Next to Haruka, sitting on Motoko's lap, Kaolla Su. The cheerful young girl was quite plainly bored out of her mind and the only reason why she was still seated, was the Motoko was holding her down. A princess, a genius, a child and filled to the brim with a nearly inexhaustible supply of energy. He smiled sadly as he looked at her and she asked if he wanted to look up her skirt, to which he responded with an emphatic shake of his head before another disaster would occur and postpone his explanation.  
  
Shinobu, young troubled Shinobu. It wasn't fair for a child to have to go through their parents divorce, but for Shinobu most of all. The kind and gentle soul which resided within the sensitive young girl was easily moved, easily troubled and Keitaro suspected that she was taking the entire ordeal much harder then she let anyone know. It was actually her that he was most worried about at the moment, because he didn't know how she'd react to his news so quickly after her parent's divorce.  
  
Sarah was next to Shinobu. Though she'd come to accept her new living arrangements and didn't actively try to get kicked out any longer, she still caused a fair bit of problems around the house and to Keitaro in particular. But the nature of her pranks and troublemaking had changed, they were now more along the lines of teasing and gentle ribbing then all out attempts on his life, possessions or future. As a result, she was much more pleasant to have around now then she'd once been.  
  
Those were the easy ones, next came the two really special ones. The two who troubled his heart on a regular basis, making him doubt himself, his past, his future and had up until very recently, made his heart pound madly in his chest whenever he was around them.  
  
Before he came to Hinata Sou, he would have described Otohime Mutsumi as the perfect girlfriend. She was kind, generous, loving, affectionate, smart, easy-going, happy, beautiful, well endowed, shapely, helpful, sharing and she liked him, she truly liked him. Her health wasn't the best imaginable, her ditzy behaviour could be annoying and her absent-mindedness downright infuriating on occasion, but she was a good girl. One that he'd be proud to call his girlfriend and whom he could easily imagine himself falling for.  
  
Problem was, he'd already fallen for Naru. While she shared many of Mutsumis good traits and had a few of her own, her list of drawbacks was far larger then Mutsumis and actually being the one who killed him was of course one of the bigger ones. But despite her abusive tendencies, jealous behaviour, thinking badly of him every opportunity she had and insulting him almost every time she opened her mouth, he still found himself unable to hate her.  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind. It was no longer possible to stall or delay, he was past the point of no return. He'd have to explain everything... Here... Now... To everybody...  
  
"What's all this about, Keitaro?" Kitsune demanded. "You're keeping me from my favourite program. You know I think Takashi and all the cruel stunts he puts the people on his show through kicks ass!"  
  
"I thought I'd better let all you guys know why I've been acting a little odd lately." Keitaro started, the five minutes of preparation having done next to nothing towards calming him down. "A couple of days ago, something happened to me." Keitaro began, swallowing nervously. "Something horrible." he added and closed his eyes.  
  
"A couple of days ago, I died." Keitaro started, drawing multiple gasps from the people assembled in front of him. "Mutsumi found me. She apparently thought it was too soon for me to depart this world and knew of one way, one disgusting method, to delay my departure. She fetched Aunt *ow* Haruka and they arranged matters to bring me back to this semblance of life." he explained, rubbing his forehead where a teaspoon unerringly thrown by Haruka had struck him.  
  
"A vampire drained me of all my blood. After that was over, he returned some of it to me, turning me, changing me... Embracing me. Making me into something else, something different... A vampire. Haruka has been... Helping me cope with this, control it and helped me try to reclaim some shreds of my former life." he explained, keeping his eyes shut to prevent himself from seeing the revulsion, contempt and fear in all those eyes in front of him. It didn't prevent him from hearing the gasps, gulps and shocked exclamations though. /My life is over.../ was all he thought as he swallowed again, preparing to continue.  
  
"I'm not alive, not really. I don't breathe, I don't need to eat and my heart no longer beats. I'm still, more or less, me. I'm still Keitaro, but for the last couple of days, I've been Keitaro the vampire instead of Keitaro the human." he finished and opened his eyes. After a quiet moment, he flinched and took a few steps back as Motoko attempted to draw her sword, only to be held back by Aunt Haruka.  
  
"It's not his fault." Haruka stated impassively. "It was my decision." she announced and yanked Motoko back to the couch, then helped Kaolla up from the floor where Motoko had pushed her. "If he posed any danger do you girls, do you really think I'd let him stay here?"  
  
"Aouuuuu! S-s-s-sempai! You're... Dead?" Shinobu inquired, tears streaming down her cheeks and a heart-broken note in her voice.  
  
"Unhand me! He's one of the undead! He's the evil spirit I've sensed on the edge of my awareness lately! Release me!" Motoko demanded, struggling futilely against the relentless strength and determination Haruka possessed. "It's my duty as a Martial Artist and heir to the Shinmei Ryuu to vanquish this affront to life that poses as the departed Urashima!"  
  
"I'm not posing, Motoko. I'm still Urashima Keitaro, more or less. I'm allergic to sunlight and need to drink blood to survive now, but I'm still me." Keitaro gently protested.  
  
"Don't try to fool me, you hell-spawn. I know your kind!" Motoko exclaimed. "Do you really expect me to believe that a weak-willed fool like Urashima had the necessary willpower to drag himself out of the Ten Thousand Hells before going crazy? Urashima was a kind and innocent soul, despite his gender and perverted ways. He would not have made it five minutes in a Yomi Realm belonging to even the weakest of Yama Kings!" Motoko ranted, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're not him! It's impossible. Urashima Keitaro is dead... Dead! ... Oh, Kami-sama. He's dead..." she managed to get out, then collapsed back against Haruka, sobbing against her shoulder.  
  
"Would me tripping, falling and grabbing your breasts for support convince you that I'm really me?" Keitaro asked. "Perhaps if I walked in on you in the washroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around your body covering you up?" he added.  
  
"*hickup* I-I-It m-mi-m-might! *sob*" Motoko stuttered, then her entire body shook as she suppressed sobs and a humourless laugh, then wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "But you can't be him... Can't... Yomi, you'd... *He'd* never make it, couldn't have made it."  
  
"He's not a Kuei-jin, Motoko. He's Kin-jin." Haruka revealed, offering her hankie to Motoko who gratefully accepted it.  
  
"Kin-jin?" Motoko murmured, looking up at Keitaro. "I've heard of the gajin variety of the restless dead, but... They don't go to Yomi?"  
  
"No." Haruka replied. "They're different, a whole different breed of undead. I've talked with him, been around him. I believe it's really Keitaro." she explained. "Heck, *you've* been around him! He hasn't been around much in the daytime, but you've seen him evenings and mornings. Is he really that different?"  
  
"No..." Motoko confessed, then her eyes narrowed. "But Kuei-jin or not, he still drinks blood and I will *not* stand for it! I must prevent him from unleashing his unholy urges upon the innocents around me!" Motoko shrieked and threw herself at Keitaro, the sword materialising it her hands as if by magic. Haruka gasped and jumped after her, but the Kendo girl was just too fast for Haruka.  
  
Everybody gasped as the steel blade of her sword whisked through the air, heading directly for Keitaro's neck in a chop designed for the sole purpose of separating the head of ones enemy from his or her body. Something Motoko knew even a vampire would find highly inconvenient for their future plans and continued existence.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	9. Nine

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Author Speaking ***

  
Woha, five reviews in three days?  
  
Five *positive* reviews in three days?  
  
I think that deserves some kind of reward, so without further ado, here's the ninth chapter of 'Tears of Blood'. Written in just above 2h30m. Hmpf, if could just be *this* easy, if I could only be *this* fast all the time, I'd be one happy camper! ( And my list of works-in-progress would be a *lot* smaller. :) )  
  
- Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderm... Uh, wait, that's not it... *sheepish smile*  
  
- Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  


*** Author Shutting Up ***

  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
Everybody gasped as the steel blade of her sword whisked through the air, heading directly for Keitaro's neck in a chop designed for the sole purpose of separating the head of ones enemy from his or her body. Something Motoko knew even a vampire would find highly inconvenient for their future plans and continued existence.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Nine:

  
  
"Myu!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! Turtle!" Motoko shrieked as the smallest resident of the Hinata Sou voiced her opinion on Motoko's current course of action.  
  
Unfortunately for anyone facing the business end of Motoko's sword, a trained Kendo master were well trained to handle just about any sort of distraction and still remain focused on the battle. Aoyama Motoko who, to top it all off, came from a family with a long history of opposing the various Shen, or supernatural critters, of Asia, had received even more training then most.  
  
Fortunately for Keitaro, being able to remain cool while a flying turtle suddenly showed up in ones field of vision, was not one of the distractions Motoko had been trained to handle.  
  
The Kendo Gal of Hinata Sou, with her mortal fear of just mentioned turtles, wavered somewhat during her assault. Her strike was not as precise as it could have been, not as fast as it could have been and didn't have as much force behind it as it could have.  
  
Of course, being the consummate warrior that she was, her worst effort was still pretty darn good.  
  
+Splotch+  
  
"Sempai!" Shinobu cried out as Keitaro staggered back, a spray of blood fountaining from his throat. Used as he was to being at the business end of Motoko's blade, he'd started dodging the moment she burst into motion and thus avoided having his head cut off... For now.  
  
"Blar-K!" Keitaro gargled, coughing up a wad of blood which struck the floor in front of his feet. His eyes were wide open with fear, sadness and betrayal, a scared gaze directed straight at Motoko. Even right on the edge of a turtle-induced state of panic as she was, that gaze penetrated the terrified fogs of her mind and she flinched away from Keitaro, unable to look him in the face.  
  
"Sempai!" Shinobu screamed again, wadding up the tablecloth and pressing that against Keitaro's neck. Shocked as she had been over his revelation, he needed her now and she certainly wasn't going to let anyone harm him. "Motoko-sempai, please... Don't hurt him..." she pleaded, her eyes moistening by the second as tears slowly formed. "Please." she repeated.  
  
"Don't... Don't... Look at me like that." Motoko mumbled, looking down at the floor. Both out of shame and because it prevented her from seeing the turtle. "He's... He's a vampire, Shinobu. The Shinmei Ryuu teaches..." she started.  
  
"'The Shinmei Ryuu teaches'." Kitsune repeated. "It's Keitaro, Motoko." she stated flatly.  
  
"He's a..." Motoko tried to explain.  
  
"He's Keitaro." Kitsune stated again. "Keitaro."  
  
"Vampires drink..." Motoko said.  
  
"It's Keitaro. He's our friend. He's your friend, Motoko." Kitsune commented. "He deserves better then you attacking him mid-explanation." she finished and Motoko flinched again.  
  
The Kendo Girl was conflicted. As a student of the Shinmei Ryuu, she was under oath to fight evil creatures, no matter what they were. On the other hand, Kitsune had a point. While she might not necessarily like it and certainly wouldn't admit it even under gunpoint, Keitaro was a friend. Despite the incidents he always got into, he'd grown on her since first meeting him. She liked to think that she was now a better person for meeting him and he'd forced her to rethink several long-held opinions about the male half of humanity. He *did* deserve better.  
  
She swallowed, still unable to look up at either Keitaro or Shinobu. She closed her eyes and shivered, not knowing what to do or what to say.  
  
"M-Motoko-chan." Keitaro rasped. Nobody said a thing, nobody moved. The only sounds were those of breathing girls, nothing else made any discernible sounds. Until Keitaro spoke up again. "It's okay." he said, those two simple words causing Motoko to collapse, falling down onto her knees, the sword dropping to the floor as she found herself unable to hold on to it.  
  
"I'm not... Keitaro... I'm..." Motoko mumbled, trembling fiercely in her kneeling position. "I'm... You're... I'm the evil one!" she sobbed, then hastily rose and would have sprinted off if her right arm hadn't held her back. The reason for this being, that Keitaro held on to it. While dislocating her shoulder and suffering through a great deal of pain to atone for what she'd just done was somewhat tempting, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew Keitaro would feel guilty, would react worse to her own pain then his own at having his throat cut. She stopped, but couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Her gaze never rose higher then his hand on her wrist.  
  
"Motoko-chan... You're not evil." Keitaro assured her, then pulled her back and handed her the sword. "Please, Motoko-chan. Would you hear me out? When I'm through, I'll... I'll leave the Hinata Sou. Forever." he promised.  
  


* * *

  
  
/No! Sempai is leaving?! No!/  
  
Shinobu was scared witless, her mouth opening and closing without anything even remotely resembling words emerging from it. Keitaro was leaving? /No!/ her subconscious automatically protested.  
  
It certainly wasn't the first time it had seemed like that might happen, as a matter of fact, it had been brought up nearly instantly as she came to live at the Hinata Sou. As usual whenever Keitaro was involved, he couldn't go for long without being right smack dab in the middle of some perverted incident that he didn't have much control over or responsibility for.  
  
She'd been exploring the building, wanting to know more about her new home. How was she to know that behind the seemingly innocent door she was opening, lay the newly dubbed Mens Bath? How was she to know that it was occupied? How was she to know that Keitaro was just in the process of getting out of the bath as she opened the door?  
  
She hadn't been able to prevent a startled outcry and Naru, alert as she was now that 'the pervert' had a brand new victim living under the same roof, arrived nearly instantly. Seeing Keitaro flashing the blushing teenager, she'd reacted in a very predictable way. As Keitaro got back from his unscheduled flight with Narusegawa Airways, there had been a meeting in the kitchen.  
  
  


*** Flashback Sequence ***

  
  
  
"You even let Shinobu-chan, who's only thirteen, look at that... That... Thing!" Naru had raged. "For all we know, this could cause her emotional scars for life! This was obviously a mistake, we can't have you living here with us. You've got to leave, Keitaro!"  
  
"Ano... Don't worry about me, I'm okay..." Shinobu piped up. It was her fault, it wasn't right that Keitaro got the blame for it. "It was so small, I hardly saw it. It didn't affect me at all. Really!" she denied, her cheeks furiously red. Keitaro reacted somewhat oddly to her defence though, which she hadn't expected. Instead of being glad that somebody spoke up in his aid, he seemed mortified and completely devastated. Though Kitsune seemed amused more then anything, chuckling under her breath before offering her thoughts.  
  
"Shinobu, this advice is for free. You should never try to support a man by saying that his... Thing... Is small, or that it has no effect on you." Kitsune stated, then couldn't contain herself any longer and succumbed to laughter.  
  
  


*** End of Flashback Sequence ***

  
  
  
Even now as she thought about it, she couldn't help but blush. Since then, she'd read up on various subjects, bought sappy romance manga, read books and blushed her way through Sex Ed in school. She knew more now, but instead of making her confident, it just made her more nervous around men in general and Keitaro in particular.  
  
But the thought of him leaving... That incident hadn't been the first time it had seemed like he might leave, it wasn't even the first time he'd suggested it himself. But never before had he seemed this determined to do so, so confident in his decision to leave. If he left, what would become of her? What would she do? Her parents allowed her to stay here, in part because they knew that there was a responsible Manager here to watch over her. If he left, would she be allowed to stay?  
  
She had to do something!  
  


* * *

  
  
/The Ronin is leaving?/  
  
Su Kaolla was the first to admit that she preferred not to dwell on unpleasant things, that she always lived in the now and strove for the simple pleasures in life. Bananas, playing, bananas, building wacky stuff, bananas, playing, having fun and bananas. She'd always figured that since thinking about sad things made her feel so bad, why do it in the first place? Especially when thinking of happy things made her feel oh so much more good?  
  
But just because she preferred the simple pleasures, didn't mean that she wasn't more then capable of understanding more complicated matters. In fact, she was probably more capable then most people at Hinata Sou. Forced into an incestuous marriage with her own brother, on which her older sister had a huge crush, leaving house and home in an attempt to make her siblings realised that they were more suited for marrying each other by giving them some time alone, she'd had to grown up fast. Coming to a new country, learning a new language. Being uprooted, not knowing anyone. Yes, she'd had to grow up fast. And not just because the red moon caused her to assume her adult form.  
  
But now she had a place to live, she spoke the language, she'd gotten friends and here at Hinata Sou, the closest thing to a family she'd had since leaving home. Determined to enjoy what she had now and not dwell on what she'd left behind, she'd adopted her new policy of always looking at the bright side of life. Only when she slept, did the feelings of loss come forward, expressing themselves in horrible nightmares which plagued nearly all her nights. They were always at their worst when she slept on her own, so she'd started sleeping with Motoko and occasionally Kitsune, which helped keep the edge of her dreams.  
  
Then Keitaro had arrived, the spitting image of her brother in so many ways, his complete opposite in so many others. Whereas her brother had always wanted the best for her, always wanted her to be happy, he'd never bothered to consult her about it. He'd loved her, but not cared enough about her feelings to learn what she wanted, what made her happy. She still remembered the first time the red moon had been up after Keitaro's arrival. Remembered what he'd said, without even thinking about it or hesitating.  
  
/Keitaro... 'You don't have to grow up. You're cute just the way you are.'/  
  
/Big brother... 'Grow up soon, okay, Kaolla? You're going to be so beautiful.'/  
  
While her brother hadn't meant anything bad by it, it was still yet another example of him trying to force her to fit his image of her. While Keitaro... Keitaro was perfectly happy to allow Kaolla to just be herself, allow her to find her own way, at her own pace. Here, she was allowed to be the child she wanted to be, have as much fun as she wanted. At home, she was the princess, engaged to marry the prince. There was no place for plain Su Kaolla there.  
  
While she'd never been really dissatisfied with her life at Hinata Sou before Keitaro arrived, his arrival had still changed things. Life with him, was just so... So... So much *more*.  
  
She couldn't explain it, but in some way, Keitaro was the catalyst which brought all the other components together and made then react in the most wonderful of ways. Kaolla wasn't stupid or simple as she might sometimes seem, she knew that better then anyone. Her IQ was off the charts and if she hadn't been deliberately holding back, made deliberate mistakes and foul-ups, she'd have graduated already. She knew perfectly well that if it got out just how smart she was, how much she knew, 'they' would made her skip grades, try to push and prod her into doing what 'they' felt was best for her.  
  
She didn't want that. If she wanted other people to decide her life for her, she would have stayed at home and married her brother.  
  
The system loved a genius. Problem was, nobody really saw the genius as anything but a genius. When people looked at one, they saw the genius, not the human. She supposed she'd have to shed her disguise someday, allow the world to see the real Su Kaolla. But not yet, not yet. She was still a child and she intended to squeeze it for all it was worth. She couldn't stay away from home forever either, she had to go back someday. But not yet, not yet.  
  
But if Keitaro left... Su Kaolla looked back at her time at Hinata Sou with fondness. But she looked back at the time at Hinata Sou after Keitaro had arrived with a wide grin on her lips. Now that she'd gotten used to having him around, she couldn't imagine going back to life without him again. He played with her, he treated her like she wanted and he accepted her for what she was. No, something had to be done.  
  
She had to do something!  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	10. Ten

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' ***

  
  
But if Keitaro left... Su Kaolla looked back at her time at Hinata Sou with fondness. But she looked back at the time at Hinata Sou after Keitaro had arrived with a wide grin on her lips. Now that she'd gotten used to having him around, she couldn't imagine going back to life without him again. He played with her, he treated her like she wanted and he accepted her for what she was. No, something had to be done.  
  
She had to do something!  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Ten:

  
  
/Nephew is leaving?/  
  
Urashima Haruka was of two minds about that. While life had been much simpler before her floundering nephew showed up at Hinata Sou, it had also been so... So... Boring! At least compared to the life she lived before she retired to take care of the Tea House and help out at the Hinata Sou. /Boring, eh?/ If she had been a more expressive person, she might have smiled at that. It was so... So... Kitsune! The fact that she found herself entertaining a train of thought more suitable for Kitsune made her want to shudder, but she tried not to show any of it.  
  
If Keitaro left, life would go back to being simple and relatively uncomplicated. Less need for expensive repairs, Kitsune wouldn't be able to con her way out of any more rent-free months and best of all, no more being called 'Aunt Haruka'!  
  
But, there'd also be a vampire on the loose. One who didn't even know all the basics about being a vampire. One without any sort of supervision and almost no experience whatsoever in dealing with the dark urges now lurking beneath the surface. Things would slowly fall back into the rut that had been in place before Keitaro's arrival. Shinobu might have to leave, as her parents expected Keitaro to keep an eye on her for them. Naru had been under pressure to come home, without a full-time manager at hand, she too might not be allowed to stay and have to go back. Motoko would slowly go back to her old man-hating self, having Keitaro around really had done wonders for the formerly so withdrawn girl. Kaolla might fall back into her shell, though perhaps that could be staved off for as long as Shinobu was allowed to stay. Having a friend around her own age around had really helped the resident gadgeteer.  
  
Sarah wouldn't be able to stay at Hinata Sou without Keitaro to care for her. Seta would take her back, or perhaps even worse, Seta might try to foist the silly brat off on her! Haruka *did* shudder at that thought. Before a week was over, at least one of them would be dead or locked up in an asylum. Perhaps both...  
  
Seta...  
  
Seta leaving had crushed her once, destroyed whatever confidence in herself she might once have had. The man certainly knew how to press her buttons, without even seeming to try. Since he left, in the worst way imaginable, she'd only been able to regain the merest shreds of what little remained of her confidence and self-worth. Perhaps that was why she was so sensitive about being called Aunt. There was just something *so* depressing about being called 'Aunt' by someone only seven years her junior. She was only twenty-seven! She was too young to be aunt to a twenty year old!  
  
Aunt or not, though, it felt good to have him around. Keitaro was a good kid, one she was proud to call nephew. Or well, would have been if that hadn't meant admitting that she actually *was* his Aunt. As an, at least relatively, objective bystander, she could see that only a very small percentage of the accidents he wound up in was his fault. He really was a good kid, if a somewhat accident-prone one.  
  
Kid?  
  
No, not a kid any longer. A young man.  
  
A young man who in no way, shape or form deserved what had happened to him. No, she couldn't allow him to leave just like that. Not after all the trouble she had gone through to bring him back from the dead. Something had to be done!  
  
She had to do something!  
  


* * *

  
  
/Keitaro is leaving?/  
  
Keitaro, while being a hopeless romantic, a trusting fool and the easiest mark Kitsune had ever come across, was more then that, much more. He was her friend, her confidant. During some of her more drunken moments, she'd told him things she'd never told anyone before, not even Naru. Even when she was sober, she'd told him some things that nobody but herself and Naru knew about. He was just so easy to talk to and since she spent most of her time loitering around Hinata Sou whenever she didn't have a job, she often found opportunity to talk with him. There was just something about him that made her open up, slowly reveal her real self to him.  
  
/Him... Keitaro... A man... A man who is my friend... A man who isn't trying to get into my pants.../  
  
How long had it been since she last had a male friend?  
  
Too long ago. *Way* too long.  
  
When had it happened? When had men stopped seeing her as a potential friend and girlfriend, and started seeing her as a drunken foolish slut? She didn't even know where they got that last part from. Feh, a twenty year old virgin with a drinking problem? If it hadn't been for Keitaro's arrival, she'd be the biggest looser living at Hinata Sou.  
  
/And now he might be leaving.../  
  
It was a depressing thought. So depressing, that she found herself looking for something to drink, only to instantly decide that she wasn't going to have any. The possibility of Keitaro leaving filled her with such a sense of dread that she didn't dare to drink. If that was to be prevented, she would need a clear head, unencumbered by the haze of alcohol.  
  
But *oh* how tempting it was to reach out for something to drink! Just one little drink!  
  
It wouldn't stop at one little drink though. She knew that. It had been a long time since she'd been able to stop after just one drink. She clenched her fists, once again swearing to herself that she was not going to turn into her uncle Nanjiro who was now living on the streets, begging for money to buy the booze he so desperately needed.  
  
Locked in a mental struggle against the need for a drink, it took her a few moments to realise where she was looking and what it was she was looking at. Blood on the floor. Keitaro's blood on the floor. /No matter what has happened to him, he deserved better then that! He's always deserved more then we've ever given him. And I'm certainly not without blame./ she thought morosely.  
  
/If I hadn't been pushing the envelope, making things worse for my own amusement, perhaps Naru and Keitaro would have been on better terms by now? Perhaps he would have spent his time hanging with his girlfriend Naru instead of doing whatever it was he did that got him into this mess? Might he still be human, if I hadn't caused so many problems for him?/ she wondered, feeling a chill slowly crawl up her spine as that horrible notion occurred to her. She would have to ask Keitaro later about how this came to pass, unless he decided to share it with them on his own. The notion that she might in some way be responsible for his current state of being was a truly horrible one. She really hoped that this wasn't the case.  
  
She looked at Keitaro again. It was hard to reconcile the image of the friendly Ronin with that of a bloodthirsty vampire. Though she had to admit that she'd seen something different about him lately, something... Dangerous. It now made sense, she now understood what it was she had been sensing. He was no longer the laid-back friendly sheep she'd once known, he was now a dangerous predator and the image of the sheep was just that, an image. Now he truly was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
  
Though she would have fiercely denied that it had anything to do with her decision to help Keitaro out in any way she could, she did wonder if this might not make things around the Hinata Sou even more interesting, even more amusing for her, then it had ever been before. But even if that was a plus in her book, she still felt guilty about her treatment of Keitaro in the past and didn't want to loose her only male friend, so something had to be done.  
  
She had to do something!  
  


* * *

  
  
/Keitaro is leaving? Kami-sama, what have I done?!/  
  
Motoko could still recall the horrible scene, see every little drop of blood in perfect detail and hear the sound of flesh tearing, parting around her katana. But the worst came after that, when Keitaro looked up at her and looked into her eyes. For a brief moment there, she'd seen it all. Seen it all in his eyes.  
  
Sadness, fear and understanding. Fear, so much of it. Such a horrible amount of fear that it made her feel nauseous. He didn't know what laid ahead of him now and he was afraid of it. He'd never feared her before, not really anyway. He'd been intimidated, but his eyes had never shone with that horrible fear before, despite whatever dreadful attacks she'd unleashed upon him. She believed that it depended on him having made peace with the possibility that he might die, and that he didn't fear what would come after death. She had admired him for that.  
  
But now, he'd obviously lost that peace. He no longer felt ready to face whatever laid beyond these mortal coils. Perhaps he knew, as well as Motoko did, that the peace of afterlife was now denied to him due to his cursed existence. Motoko didn't know what laid in store for a vampire once it was exterminated and Keitaro probably didn't know either, but he was not yet ready to face it. Or perhaps he had glimpsed something of the after and found it different from what he'd imagined? Motoko knew that in order to become a vampire, one had to die first. What had he seen when he was dead? What did he learn?  
  
Sadness, that too had been found there in abundance, his eyes had been overflowing with it. He was sorry, sorry to leave behind so much unfinished business. Once he was gone, he'd never find the promised girl. He'd never be able to get into Todai. He'd die a virgin. The Hinata Sou would be without a manager and the girls without somebody to take care of them. For a split second, there had even been betrayal. She had been about to tear him away from this world despite what he wanted, without hearing him out. But that had swiftly been replaced with something else.  
  
Understanding.  
  
/Understanding? Kami-sama! I betrayed him! I hurt him! I tried to kill him! And he understood!/  
  
Motoko swallowed a sob, closing her eyes for a few moments to prevent a few tears from escaping her. It would have been so much more easy if she'd only found accusation, blame or even anger in his eyes. She could have dealt with it then. She would have known what to do with that.  
  
But he didn't accuse her of anything beyond that split second when he'd felt betrayed, he forgave her near well instantly. He didn't blame her for what she'd done, it was all water under the bridge. He *understood* what she had done and why she had done it, there was nothing for him to be angry about.  
  
It was just so... He was just so... So... So Keitaro!  
  
This time, she did sob.  
  
How could she ever have thought that Keitaro was a monster, no matter what he had turned into? Vampire or not, Keitaro was Keitaro, always more concerned about others then himself.  
  
And she had tried to kill him, tried to rob Hinata Sou of it's most gentle, albeit now unbeating, heart. It was as she had said earlier, he wasn't the monster, she was. She was the evil one.  
  
And now it was her fault that he was leaving. Something had to be done.  
  
She had to do something!  
  


* * *

  
  
"Very well, Urashima. I will hear you out." Motoko announced, trying her best to keep a stoic facade, but it was failing badly. "And... I... I... I... Will not force you to leave. No matter what you may have become, no matter how you get the blood you need, you're still Keitaro." she finished, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Haruka has provided me with blood bags." Keitaro announced. "Can you really imagine me 'preying' upon anyone?" he asked and laughed nervously, thinking back upon the Kitsune incident. Lying had never been one of his strengths and even a mere evasion like this did not come easily to him. Though he supposed he would have to try and get used to lying to his friends as soon as possible. There were, after all, things he never should tell them.  
  
"Keitaro the predator? Yeah, right." Kitsune chuckled, absently touching her neck. There were no marks and her memory *was* somewhat hazy, but there was that dream about Keitaro, the one where he'd snuck up behind her and sunk his fangs into her neck. She didn't know what had happened that night when she passed out drunk and he helped her back to the Hinata Sou, but she was now starting to wonder if he'd really told her the truth. Now that she knew what he was and what he'd been for the last few days, that one incident really started to bug her. She added that to the rapidly growing list of things she wanted to ask him in private. "We should have known that you wouldn't have the guts to feed on the living." she added with a snort and a fake laugh.  
  
"But... How long can you keep on doing that?" Mutsumi asked, her forehead wrinkling as she really focused and tried to keep her mind in the present. "Can Haruka keep on procuring blood bags forever? What will you do when she no longer can get you want you need?" she inquired.  
  
"I... I don't know." Keitaro sighed, slumping as Mutsumi's question derailed the explanation he had planned. Of course, he *knew* what he'd do. He'd already tried his hands on hunting once, even if it had been a complete and utter disaster as his first vessel had turned out to be Kitsune. It wasn't even a question any longer, the thrill of the hunt had ensnared him. Even if his logical mind could inform him that it was wrong, his instincts and emotions warred against it. Despite the revulsion he had felt, he had enjoyed it on some level. He would hunt again. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"If... If you ever need it, I can... You can..." Mutsumi stuttered, then swallowed and bared her neck to him. "I have plenty." she offered with a shrug, drawing several startled gasps from the other occupants of the room.  
  
"Otohime-san! No!" Motoko protested, the first to recover her wits.  
  
"Is it any better for him to starve to death? For real, this time? Is it better for him to go out and feed upon others? Is it better for him to deprive the hospitals of blood which they need to save other lives?" Mutsumi retorted, uncharacteristically passionate and resolute. "All I have to do, is drink lots of fluids and give my body time to recover, then I'll be right as rain after wards." she continued, bouncing up from her seat in order to get in Motoko's face. The sight of the normally so placid airhead in a ranting mode, invading her personal space, was so surprising and weird that Motoko found herself backing away from Mutsumi, a nervous look on her face. "It's not different then donating blood to a blood bank, I'll just be skipping the blood bank and donate directly to the recipient. You shouldn't be protesting, Motoko-san! You should step right up and offer up your blood along with mine!" she snapped, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.  
  
The room fell silent as everybody just stared at Otohime Mutsumi, a Mutsumi they had never seen before, nor suspected ever existed. This was not the placid turtle-girl they'd come to know since she first came stumbling and fainting into their lives.  
  
This time, Kitsune was the first to recover her wits.  
  
"Neh, Keitaro. I... I too have plenty." Kitsune announced with a nervous swallow. "If you ever need it, you have but to ask." she added, then she did reach for a drink. Needing to be sober or not, she wasn't going to turn down a drink after making an offer like that.  
  
Shinobu didn't say anything, she merely bared her throat in a soundless offer. If her beloved sempai needed her blood, it was his for the taking.  
  
"You people are all crazy." Sarah breathed in strained astonishment, staring in fear and shock at Mutsumi, Kitsune and Shinobu.  
  
"I... I can't..." Keitaro croaked, moved to near tears, tempted as hell and terrified to undeath of these generous offers. "I promised Haruka... I... I can't..." he objected, thinking back on what Haruka had said when she first came to him with blood bags. She had said that she wouldn't allow him to feed on the girls and he had taken it to his now unbeating heart. How could he have done otherwise, as she'd pulled a gun on him as she informed him in no uncertain terms that he'd never feed upon the girls during her watch?  
  
"Seeing as how they're offering, I think I can release you of the restrictions I put on you. If they want to mess up their lives, who am I to protest? After all, you are the manager here." Haruka responded, lighting up a cigarette. "However, I will talk to them in private before anything happens. If they're still offering after that, fine. I won't stop them from offering or you from accepting. But if they retract their offers, that's it. No feeding." she amended, exhaling a smoke ring. She couldn't let the girls go ahead with it without knowing just how addictive it was to be fed upon.  
  
Haruka touched her throat, absently caressing it. Even after all these years, she could still remember the sweet pleasure of being fed upon. She tore her hand away in disgust. She could also remember how addictive it was and just how close she'd come to turning into nothing but a food-source on legs. She'd never make that mistake again. While she might donate some of her blood to Keitaro, she'd never allow him to feed directly off her. Never again would she allow any nightwalker to feed directly upon her.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	11. Eleven

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood[PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  


Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on fanfiction.net and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawkyahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at http:hawksgalaxy.com or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV

Author Notes

As per usual of late, ff.net has stripped this fic of various symbols I use, which makes it a bit harder to read. The original version will be up on my site the moment I get off my lazy arse long enough for me to update the bloody site, which I haven't been doing for god only knows how long.

Author Shutting Up

Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' 

  
  
"Seeing as how they're offering, I think I can release you of the restrictions I put on you. If they want to mess up their lives, who am I to protest? After all, you are the manager here." Haruka responded, lighting up a cigarette. "However, I will talk to them in private before anything happens. If they're still offering after that, fine. I won't stop them from offering or you from accepting. But if they retract their offers, that's it. No feeding." she amended, exhaling a smoke ring. She couldn't let the girls go ahead with it without knowing just how addictive it was to be fed upon.  
  
Haruka touched her throat, absently caressing it. Even after all these years, she could still remember the sweet pleasure of being fed upon. She tore her hand away in disgust. She could also remember how addictive it was and just how close she'd come to turning into nothing but a food-source on legs. She'd never make that mistake again. While she might donate some of her blood to Keitaro, she'd never allow him to feed directly off her. Never again would she allow any nightwalker to feed directly upon her.  
  


Roll credits 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Eleven:

  
  
"You sound as if you have previous experience." Kitsune ventured, peering suspiciously at Haruka through her half-lidded eyes.  
  
"I do." Haruka admitted, puffing on her cigarette, still stroking her neck. "I am very familiar with the dangers of it, which is why you guys have to hear me out before you do anything... Rash."  
  
"What's it like?" Shinobu inquired.  
  
"What's your favorite thing in the whole world, Shinobu?" Haruka inquired.  
  
"Sempa... Eh, cake! Yeah, that's it. Cake." Shinobu responded, changing her reply mid-answer before she would have revealed her dark, terrible secret.  
  
Well, okay. It wasn't much of a secret, as just about everyone in the room knew about it.  
  
Nor very dark.  
  
Or terrible.  
  
But she didn't want to blurt out such an embarrassing thing never the less!  
  
"Imagine that you have to go without 'cake' for years." Haruka started, a knowing glimmer in her eyes as she said 'cake', as if she knew precisely what it really was Shinobu liked best of all. "Everybody around you gets to have as much 'cake' as they want, whenever they want. You're the only one who's not getting any. Then, one day, you can have a piece of 'cake'. After years of not getting any. It's not just any old 'cake' either, it's the best 'cake' in the world, the best 'cake'. Imagine how good it would taste, imagine the rapture of sinking your teeth into your 'cake'." Haruka continued, a far-away look in her eyes. "Being fed upon is like that, only better. You'll never find anything that comes even close to how good it feels when a vampire slowly sips your blood." she explained with a far-off expression and a wistful note in her voice, before clearing her throat and shaking her head.  
  
"That's why it's so dangerous. You will do almost anything to extend the feeding and once it's over, you'll do anything to feel it again. Anything." Haruka explained, a disgruntled look on her face and no signs whatsoever in her voice of the wistful note that had been there earlier. "You'll lie, you'll cheat, you'll steal, you'll even kill, just to feel like that again, even if it's only for a brief moment. There is nothing even remotely like it, it's better then drugs, it's better then alcohol, it's better then great sex." she revealed, causing a collective blush to erupt on the faces of those around her.  
  
"But if it was just that, it still wouldn't be much of a problem with someone as kind as Keitaro. But the problem is, that it's almost as pleasurable for him to feed, as it would be for you to be fed upon. It takes a great amount of will power and presence of mind for a vampire to stop feeding, especially when they're starved. And once they're caught up in the rapture of the Kiss, presence of mind usually flies right out of the window. If he takes just a little too much blood, you'll need to be hospitalized. If he takes more then a little too much, you'll die. It'll be an accident, of course. But dead is still dead, no matter how it happens." Haruka finished, leaving the room in stunned silence for a few moments.  
  
"I trust Kei-kun with my life." Mutsumi said, the first one to pipe up after Haruka's revelations. "My offer still stands."  
  
"Interesting. Kiss is delicious? Delicious but dangerous?" Kaolla said to herself, scratched the top of her head. "I might be able to do something. With a few modifications of Virtual-kun, it should be possible to block off the pleasure centers in Keitaro's brain, rendering him unable to eke any pleasure out of feeding. I could also build a copy, so that the one fed upon won't feel anything special either." she continued in a serious voice that was very different from how she usually spoke, then grinned. "Or perhaps, one to merely... Take the edge of the experience, lessening it instead of completely blocking it off." she added, then blushed as everybody looked oddly at her. "Hey, I like cake! If it's as delicious as Haruka says, I want to taste it for real at least once!"  
  
"You're one odd little gi..." Haruka started to say, only to be interrupted.  
  
"How did it happen?" Naru said in a listless voice, speaking up for the first time in quite a while. "How did you turn into a vampire?"  
  
Haruka didn't even need to look at Keitaro to realize that he wasn't quite up to the challenge of responding to this question yet. With a few years of unlife under his belt, he'd no doubt have turned into a consummate liar out of necessity. But he still had a long way to go before reaching that point. He had no poker face whatsoever.  
  
"T'was a car accident." Haruka instantly responded. "Nephew died. I knew of someone who could, sort of, bring him back. Mutsumi saw it happen, knew of the vampire I knew of and came for me. I arranged for the transformation to happen and, well, now he's like you see before you." she continued, then calmly took another hit from her Cancerstick.  
  
"Really?" Naru inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Haruka countered.  
  
"You already have, haven't you?" Naru retorted.  
  
"Narusegawa-san." Mutsumi said, walking right up to Naru, gently taking her hands in her own. "Would I lie to you?" she inquired, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naru's lips.  
  
"Ah! Mutsumi!" Naru spluttered, reclaimed her hands and backed off several steps from the Okinawan kissing machine.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Mutsumi repeated.  
  
"Eh... No... No." Naru responded after a few moments.  
  
"I was there. I saw it happen." Mutsumi announced confidently. "I asked Haruka to contact the vampire she knew."  
  
"Oh..." Naru said, slumping a little and loosing a little of the incredible tension which had radiated from her ever since she first spoke up after her long silence. "For a while there, I almost suspected... Oh, never mind." she said, brushing it off.  
  
Keitaro just looked at Haruka, then at Mutsumi, giving a mental shake of his head. He was certainly glad that they were on his side! Mutsumi had even managed to give of the impression that she supported Haruka's lie about the car accident, without actually lying. She had been there. She had seen it. It just hadn't happened quite as Haruka said it had. But because of the context, it sounded as if Mutsumi agreed with Haruka.  
  
Though seemingly impossible, Kitsune's eyes narrowed even further. Keitaro hadn't answered the question Naru had directed at him, which made the answer instantly suspicious. And unlike the others, she was too experienced in the game to be taken in by Mutsumi's little ploy. She didn't think the airhead would outright lie either, but she had employed similar tactics herself in the past, so she knew just how open-ended Mutsumi's little statement really was.  
  
But she also realized that there probably was a reason for the subterfuge, and resolved to let sleeping dragons slumber away.  
  
For now.  
  
But the list of things she wanted to ask Keitaro in private was still growing steadily. She would have to ensure that she had a little time one-on-one with him one of these days... Or considering his new state, one of these nights.  
  
"U-Urashima... How... How is your wound?" Motoko stuttered, finally managing to speak up.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about." Keitaro revealed, pulling his left hand holding the tablecloth back and revealing unmarred skin underneath it, though it was covered with dried blood which he had to brush away. "As long as there is blood in my system, I can recover from serious injuries very quickly."  
  
"At the cost of significant amounts of just mentioned blood." Haruka sighed, shaking her head. "You'll have to feed again, and soon at that."  
  
"Kei-kun..." Mutsumi started, but trailed off, not knowing quite how to put what she wanted to say. Instead, she repeated Shinobu's earlier gesture and bared her throat in a silent offer.  
  
"Take what you need..." Kitsune mumbled, pouring herself another drink. /To hell with staying sober!/  
  
"Sempai... I'm afraid... But..." Shinobu admitted, then closed her eyes for a few moments. "Please, Sempai. Have your fill..." she managed to get out, opening her eyes with fear, suppressed by a great determination, shining from her wide-open eyes.  
  
"Keitaro!" Kaolla exclaimed, scampered across the distance separating herself from Keitaro and scrambled up his back, wrapping her legs around his neck, shoving her right leg up against his face. "Ittadakimasu!" she cried out, rubbing her calf against his mouth.  
  
"No." Motoko stated, putting a halt to the activity and drawing everybody's eyes to her. "I caused Urashima to waste precious sustenance, recovering from the injury I unjustly inflicted upon him. I am to blame and must make amends. My lives blood will slake his unholy thirst. It shall be my penance." she announced with a steady voice, though fear was clearly evident in her eyes as well.  
  
"Actually, it would be better for Keitaro to imbibe as much blood as possible. The better fed he is, the better control over himself will he have." Haruka explained. "A little bit from three of you should suffice, that will tide him over for about a week if nothing happens that will cause him to waste any more blood on anything but continuing to exist." she added.  
  
"Very well." Motoko responded with a nod, bowing to Haruka's superior knowledge of vampires. Then she shuddered as she realized that herself, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su and Mutsumi wouldn't be able to provide Keitaro with the blood he needed to simply survive, not to mention any unforeseen incidents which drained him even quicker. They would need time to recover after each feeding, time for their bodies to restock their own supply of blood. Probably more time then it would take for Keitaro to use up the blood he got from them. She glanced at Sarah, Haruka and Naru, then shook her head. Even if those three pitched in, it probably wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Don't I have any say in this?" Keitaro inquired.  
  
"No. You need blood. You will be a danger to yourself and those around you otherwise." Motoko snapped, then strode up to him and removed Su from his shoulders. "As you are more dangerous the more starved you are, you will feed from me first, before attempting to drink from anyone else." she announced, deliberately picking the most dangerous spot for herself, as she was the cause of the current predicament.  
  
With a determined expression, she closed her eyes and bared her neck to him, turning her head down towards the floor.  
  
"Well then, nephew. I guess we'd better get this show on the road. Extend your fangs, dig in and take it slow. Once you're done, lick the wounds. That will close them, leaving no trace of your feeding." she explained, though she had already told him this earlier, before his first hunt. But she repeated it anyway, for the benefit of the other girls. If Keitaro appeared too knowledgeable in the art of feeding, some of the smarter ones might get suspicious. "I'll keep an eye on things from up close and when I tell you, you had better snap out of it and pull back, otherwise I'm going to make you." Haruka informed him, lighting a cigarette. "If I burn your face with this, it'll hurt like hell! That should get your attention if you're too engrossed in the feeding to take note of your surroundings."  
  
"Ah... Right..." Keitaro mumbled, looking down at the floor. He slowly extended his fangs and used his tongue to feel the odd dentures, before opening his mouth and revealing them to the girls. Naru, Sarah and Shinobu flinched at the sight, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Haruka and Motoko didn't react in such an obvious way to the sight, but the eyes of Kitsune and Motoko clearly showed their apprehension.  
  
Motoko didn't let that affect her however, the eyes which had opened as Haruka gave Keitaro his instructions were closed again. She clenched her teeth together and her hands formed into fists, her fingers curled up so hard that they were starting to turn white as her blood had trouble circulating properly.  
  
"Go ahead, Urashima. Do..." Motoko started, but trailed off and had to swallow a large amount of saliva that had somehow accumulated in her mouth. "Do what you have to do." she finished, then had to swallow nervously again.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, Aoyama-san." Keitaro intoned formally in a low whisper, causing her to shiver as she felt his breath caress her right cheek. She shivered again as he gently kissed her neck, before sinking his fangs into her spotless skin, penetrating skin and flesh with ease.  
  
She gasped at the brief stabs of pain, a solitary tear slowly snaking it's way out of the corner of her closed left eye. She trembled uncontrollably, she had never felt as vulnerable in her entire life and her weakness was laid open for everybody to see. Everyone around could see just how nervous she was, how afraid she was.  
  
She cried out with a surprised gargling sound as Keitaro's lips stretched out across her skin to prevent spillage, before he started sucking. The moment he started extracting blood, the pain from his fangs penetrating her vanished instantly in a haze of stark sensations and unfamiliar emotions. Her gurgle turned into a moan of utter pleasure, her legs trembled and she felt faint, as everything around her vanished as everything she found herself capable of focusing upon was the incredible sensations she was feeling.  
  
Fear, apprehension, guilt, pain, everything, just faded away. Motoko felt as if she was floating, she felt comfortable, she felt loved, she felt happy, she felt needed, she felt warm, she felt aroused and she felt complete, for the first time in her life. This was the definitive highlight of her life. She felt like crying at the beauty of it all, felt like shedding tears of happiness. It was so incredible that she didn't know weather to laugh or cry.  
  
Awash in a sea of pleasure, she was unable to hear Haruka's snapped 'That is enough!', but Keitaro apparently did. Motoko let out a wail of intense loss as the amazing sensations suddenly stopped. She whimpered out a protest as she felt the fangs withdraw, she shed tears of loss as Keitaro gently lapped at her neck and she buried her face against the hollow of his throat after he tried to pull away.  
  
She clung to him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her, her arms were so tightly wrapped around him that he would have had trouble breathing, had he still needed to breath.  
  
Had she been capable of speaking coherently, she would have pleaded with him to feed from her again, asked him to never stop feeding from her.  
  
It took nearly half a minute, before she was capable of standing on her own and half a minute after that, before Keitaro was able to remove her arms from around him. The tears refused to stop, however. She watched with intense feelings of jealousy as Keitaro stepped away from her and Mutsumi approached him. She periodically wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands as she watched the proceedings, watched the complete rapture on Mutsumi's face, saw how Mutsumi's arms wrapped themselves around Keitaro in a similar manner to how she herself must have done, listened to Mutsumi making sounds of utter pleasure and finally whimper in loss, as Keitaro pulled back on his aunts barked order.  
  
Mutsumi didn't cling to Keitaro or cry, like Motoko herself had done, but there were moisture in her eyes and as Keitaro deposited Mutsumi next to Motoko, it didn't take long for the two girls to wrap one supporting arm around each other as they watched Kitsune stumble up from her seat and approach Keitaro. As the two watched Keitaro feed from Kitsune, Mutsumi did start to cry and Motoko found herself pulling the older girl into a comforting hug.  
  
"Shhh... It'll be all right. It's okay... He'll..." Motoko whispered into Mutsumi's ear, stopping for a brief sniffle and to close her eyes. "He'll... Do it again..." she finally managed to get out, before she succumbed to her own grief and jealousy, breaking out in sobs again as she clung to Mutsumi, just as much as the older girl clung to her.  
  
Kitsune soon joined them, just as broken up about the painful loss as they were.  
  
"And now you know..." Haruka said in a quiet, emotionless tone, wiping a fear tears from her own eyes. Her hands shook as she pulled out fresh cigarette and attempted to light it several times, before she managed to control the shakes enough for her to properly operate the lighter. "Now you know..." she repeated in a strained whisper as she attempted to drown out her own feelings of loss with the dreadfully inadequate cigarette. She found herself eyeing Kitsune's bottle and shut her eyes, feeling as if she might start to cry herself.  
  
Damn, but it had been hard to watch and keep control of herself, as she was overwhelmed with memories and images from her earlier experiences. She knew the horror that the girls were going through and yet she found herself wanting it none the less. When Keitaro had extended his fangs and displayed them, she had been so close to pushing Motoko out of the way and demanding that he feed from her. She cursed her weakness and found herself fingering the gun she carried through her clothes, before she tore her hand away.  
  
Suicide wasn't the answer, that was the cowards way out and Urashima Haruka was no coward!  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	12. Twelve

Love Hina - Tears of Blood 

Tears of Blood PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Vampire - The Masquerade and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with unpleasant things, such as death, undeath and whatnot. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on fanfiction dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on my site or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Writer ramblings 

This is the last PG-13/T-rated chapter of this particular story, as Keitaro's decent into a vampiric existance will pull everyone in Hinata Sou alongside with him on a downwards spiral, as astute readers have been noticing for a while now. Future chapters will be R/M-rated, pending on just where you're reading this particular series.

It's getting progressively harder to keep this story on track, btw. You guys probably have no idea of just how many times I've had to prevent myself from turning little Sarah into 'Sarah - The Vampire Slayer' over the last few chapters. Deep breath One crossover element is enough, I don't need to drag another mythology into this. 'sides, Hunter - The Reckoning will do well enough if I want to turn Sarah into a monster hunter. :)

Speaking of White Wolf products, is there anyone out there that actually likes the new releases? Vampire - The Requiem had some decent writing in it and it was an enjoyable read, but you'll never find me playing that game none the less. It's just... Wrong! I'm going to get Mage, Werewolf and whatnot as well, sometime when I actually have time to read them, but if they're fouled up as much as Vampire was, I don't expect to ever be playing them either.

Anyways, 'nuff rambling, on with the much-delayed show!

Writer Sods Off 

Previously, on 'Tears of Blood' 

Mutsumi didn't cling to Keitaro or cry, like Motoko herself had done, but there were moisture in her eyes and as Keitaro deposited Mutsumi next to Motoko, it didn't take long for the two girls to wrap one supporting arm around each other as they watched Kitsune stumble up from her seat and approach Keitaro. As the two watched Keitaro feed from Kitsune, Mutsumi did start to cry and Motoko found herself pulling the older girl into a comforting hug.

"Shhh... It'll be all right. It's okay... He'll..." Motoko whispered into Mutsumi's ear, stopping for a brief sniffle and to close her eyes. "He'll... Do it again..." she finally managed to get out, before she succumbed to her own grief and jealousy, breaking out in sobs again as she clung to Mutsumi, just as much as the older girl clung to her.

Kitsune soon joined them, just as broken up about the painful loss as they were.

"And now you know..." Haruka said in a quiet, emotionless tone, wiping a few tears from her own eyes. Her hands shook as she pulled out fresh cigarette and attempted to light it several times, before she managed to control the shakes enough for her to properly operate the lighter. "Now you know..." she repeated in a strained whisper as she attempted to drown out her own feelings of loss with the dreadfully inadequate cigarette. She found herself eyeing Kitsune's bottle and shut her eyes, feeling as if she might start to cry herself.

Damn, but it had been hard to watch and keep control of herself, as she was overwhelmed with memories and images from her earlier experiences. She knew the horror that the girls were going through and yet she found herself wanting it none the less. When Keitaro had extended his fangs and displayed them, she had been so close to pushing Motoko out of the way and demanding that he feed from her. She cursed her weakness and found herself fingering the gun she carried through her clothes, before she tore her hand away.

Suicide wasn't the answer, that was the cowards way out and Urashima Haruka was no coward!

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

"Keitaro! What the hell are you doing!" Kitsune exclaimed as she staggered into the kitchen for a late-night snack, only to find Keitaro seated at the kitchen table, cutting his own arm with a tanto she hadn't known that he even had.

"Checking something..." he replied and put the knife down on a wad of paper, so it wouldn't stain the table. More paper could be found resting underneath his left arm, for much the same reason. "I'm not invulnerable anymore, Kitsune." he said. "I also don't heal at all either, unless I use blood to do so." he revealed, looking down at the slowly bleeding cuts on his arm. Drops of blood were trickling their way across his pale skin, falling in uneven intervals down onto the paper beneath his arm.

"We've got to do something about those! Do you have any bandages?" she exclaimed, staggering up to him and yanking his bleeding arm towards her, pinching the wound shut to slow the bleeding down.

"Won't do any good. The bleeding won't stop until I heal myself." he explained.

"Lick it then! Haruka said that would close our wounds!" Kitsune insisted.

"I can't do that. It doesn't work on..." Keitaro started to explain and Kitsune tuned him out, convinced that 'myself', was what he'd say next. Instead of listening, she took matters into her own hands. Or mouth, as it were... "... These injuries as they're made with a knife and not my teeth. It's only the ones from my teeth that I can heal by licking..." he continued, but trailed off as Kitsune started licking his shallow self-inflicted injuries.

He gasped at the wondrous sensation, as did Kitsune. Oh, how could she ever have liked to drink bland and tasteless Sake, when blood was as fulfilling and tasty as this! She licked at his cuts like a woman possessed, just barely managing to prevent herself from tearing them up more and wider, in order to increase the flow of blood as she suckled at his bleeding wounds.

She hardly noticed as Keitaro pulled her into his lap, his free hand gently caressing the back of her neck. He nuzzled against her unruly hair, taking in her alluring scent, as she lapped from his wounds. It was only an absent concern in the back of her head, but cared little for it as it in no way interfered with the tasty blood she was lapping up.

She did notice as his free hand slid down her spine and started to caress her back as it went, until it was roaming all over her ass, but Kitsune didn't do anything besides giving off a moan of approval at the delightful sensations caused by his bold moves. While she would ordinarily have been shocked and embarrassed by such a thing happening, now she was merely pleased at how his gentle caresses enhanced the sensation of supping on his delicious blood.

"Urashima, are you..." Motoko said as she walked into the kitchen, only to trail off as she saw what was going on. "Urashima..." she growled, which caused Kitsune to snap out of it and jump to her feet, placing herself between Motoko and Keitaro with her arms flung out to her sides, protecting him. She didn't even have to think about it, it was almost like a response that had been hard-wired into her system. Protect Keitaro.

"Motoko, no! He's not invincible any longer, you can't attack him!" Kitsune screamed. "Besides... I started it..." she mumbled with a fierce blush colouring her cheeks.

Well, sort of anyway.

She hadn't been the one to sit down in his lap and she hadn't initiated the caressing of her ass, but she certainly hadn't protested either.

In fact, she had approved whole-heartedly of his actions.

At the time anyway, now she felt faintly embarrassed at it all. But considering his new vulnerable state, she couldn't let Motoko pound him for what he'd done.

"But... He... Pawing... Pervert!" Motoko managed to stutter out, trying to circle around Kitsune who hastily moved aside in order to continue blocking Motoko's path to Keitaro.

"That doesn't matter! You can't hurt him for it! And even if I had anything against it, it would be up to me to discipline him, not you. But did you see me protesting? No, you did not because I didn't protest against it!" Kitsune countered, reaching out and grasping Motoko's arms, holding the younger girl in place. /Though if I hadn't been so distracted, I probably would have been protesting. Most likely... Probably... Perhaps... ... If he'd grown bolder then he already was, possibly... ... Oh, heck, I was enjoying it! He could have stripped me naked and taken me right there on the table and I wouldn't have done anything but moan out my approval and appreciation for his actions as long as the flow of blood into my mouth didn't stop./ she thought absently. "So stop it, Motoko. Let it go." Kitsune implored her friend who trembled with barely restrained rage.

"You did not mind? Truly?" Motoko inquired.

"Did you see me trying to push him away or telling him to stop it?" Kitsune countered. "I was having a good time, Motoko. You should try it sometime." she suggested with a leer, causing the younger girl to blush furiously.

"B-b-b-but what about Narusegawa-sempai?" Motoko inquired. "You are her best friend!"

"Narusegawa..." Keitaro uttered in a strained voice, his expression horrified and his complexion even paler then ordained by his current condition.

Kitsune glanced backward over her shoulder at Keitaro and rolled her eyes, before turning back to face Motoko. He really needed to grow a thicker skin and a larger set of balls to handle his new unlife. No time like the present to start toughening him up, she supposed.

"Has she ever claimed to have any interest in Keitaro whatsoever?" Kitsune inquired and Keitaro clutched at his chest, feeling as if his non-beating heart was suddenly pierced by Motoko's sword. "She constantly belittles him, she slaps him around for even the most minor of infractions and repeatedly insists that he's not for her." she continued and Keitaro felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders, feeling as if the weight of the world rested upon him. "So why shouldn't I try to see if he might be for me? I like him well enough and wouldn't mind getting a bit closer to him." Kitsune finished.

Motoko could have protested that words'n actions as opposed to true emotions rarely were the same when it came to Naru and their resident manager, but kept her peace. No matter what Naru said, it was fairly often quite obvious that she really liked him, for some reason Motoko couldn't quite understand. The man was a raging pervert, constantly striving to create the filthiest situations imaginable. Not even Sarah and Shinobu were safe from his depravations, for Kami's sake!

And yet... And yet she had to admit, at least to herself, that she rather enjoyed his company when he was on his best behaviour. When he didn't allow his male deviantness to cloud his thinking, he was kind, thoughtful, always willing to help everybody around him and generally so incredibly nice, that it was hard to believe and easy to forget just how disgusting he could otherwise be.

Not to mention just how delightful it felt to have him suckling at her neck, slowly sipping from her...

Disgusting was the word. It wasn't delightfully glorious in any way, shape or manner! She certainly didn't miss the sensations he had instilled her with as he drew her blood! No siree, not her! Weaker girls might have succumbed to the ecstasy of the vampiric Kiss and allowed it to cloud their way of thinking, but not Aoyama Motoko! Ignoring those constantly nagging impulses that told her to surrender herself up to him as his personal juice-bag was nothing to a woman of her character and determination. It wasn't even very persistent impulses, no siree!

Or so Motoko told herself anyway, self-delusion fuelling her complete confidence in herself and her abilities to withstand the temptations of Keitaro now that he was a vampire.

"V-very well, I shall refrain from rebuking Urashima for his depraved actions." Motoko responded. "But I would request that the two of you move your p-perverted activities elsewhere, before the other residents discover what's going on. Shinobu would likely be upset, Su would probably be curious and interested in trying it out herself, Sarah would get angry and Naru would get VERY angry, should they stumble across the two of you as I did." she added and then appeared to debate with herself for a few moments, before she came to some kind of conclusion. "I wish the two of you the best of luck. ... ... And Urashima, be good. ... Or else you'll regret it during our training sessions, which you won't be late for no matter what goes on behind closed doors if you know what's good for you!" she finished, snarling out the last couple of words.

"K-k-ki-kitsune-san... I..." Keitaro stuttered nervously after Motoko had gotten the glass of water she had come down for and then left, heading back to her room.

"Oh, relax, lover-boy. I know that you've still got the hots for Naru. I only said what I did to get Motoko off our backs." Kitsune told the trembling vampire as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh..." Keitaro said and let out a relieved sigh, even if his inner self was still a whirlwind of confusion and conflict. While he'd thought it often enough himself that he didn't really deserve the treatment he received, hearing Kitsune saying it, even if it was as a ruse, really made an impact on him.

And he'd had far too many of those lately for his peace of mind. It felt as if he was staggering between mental and emotional impacts, just as much as he ordinarily stumbled between more physical impacts.

Being killed. Being turned into a vampire. Drinking medical blood. Starting to consider weather Mutsumi would make a better object of his affections then Naru. Training with Motoko. Accidentally drinking Kitsunes blood. Revealing his secret to the tenants. Nearly getting killed again. Purposely drinking not only Kitsunes blood, but also having a few drinks from Motoko and Mutsumi at the same time. Fondling Kitsune without getting punched or having to pay for it.

All of these events, so shortly after one another, were slowly driving him crazy. He just couldn't cope with all this upheaval on top of adjusting to his new state and started to wonder if it would perhaps be for the better to leave. At least for a while, until he'd adjusted to these freaky new circumstances.

It figured, just when he'd managed to make some headway in his studies and seemed well on his way to Todai, he had to pack up and leave.

Though he had to admit that Todai was becoming less and less important for every night that passed. Everything got less and less important for every night that passed. Right after being turned, he'd still focused on Todai and was fully determined to attend that prestigious university, even if it had to be through some distant study option like Mutsumi suggested. Now, he only cared because it was something familiar to him. He was used to worry about Todai, so he continued to do so even though it had little or no meaning to him at the moment.

Just as everything but one thing had grown less important to him, that one thing had grown increasingly more important to him.

Blood.

Sometimes, it was all he could think of.

Even now, he found himself eyeing Kitsune's neck, recalling how she had tasted on the two occasions he'd partaken of her blood previously. Imagining how it would taste if he supped from her again.

"K-Keitaro..." Kitsune whispered in a strained tone of voice.

"Yeah?" he absently replied.

"C-co-c-could you not look at me l-like t-that?" she requested, unable to tear her eyes away from his face and those feral eyes, gazing so intently at her.

"Oh. Sorry." he responded and the bestial quality in his eyes vanished, transforming him into a more comfortable presence, one she wasn't simultaneously attracted to and scared of.

"You're still bleeding." Kitsune remarked, swallowing nervously and taking a few steps closer to him. "Why didn't licking it work?" she asked.

"That only works on wounds that I've caused with my teeth or my claws. I did these with a knife." Keitaro replied and sighed as he saw the blood-stains on the floor, chair and table. In all the excitement with Motoko suddenly appearing, he'd moved his arm out from over the protective layers of paper, splattering his blood all over the place. "They have to be healed by using up some of the blood I've got saved away."

"So, why don't you?" Kitsune asked, trying to prevent herself from thinking about how delicious the blood he talked about was.

"Healing smaller wounds, like this one, takes a ridiculous amount of blood. I'd rather wait until I've got something more serious, before using any blood on healing myself. Healing this, would use up a days supply of blood. Healing ten wounds like these, would also use up a days supply of blood. It seems as if there's some kind of minimum expenditure, no matter what I do or try, a day's supply of blood seems to be the smallest amount of blood I can use up." Keitaro explained. "And right now, I don't have even that to spare, seeing as how you drank about two days worth of blood."

"Wh... Oh no! I didn't even think of that! Why didn't you stop me!" Kitsune demanded, her complexion turning nearly as pale as Keitaro's currently was as she realized that what had tasted so good to her, was necessary for Keitaro to keep on unliving. "What will we do?" she asked.

"Improvise." Keitaro replied and strode over to one of the kitchen drawers, from which he pulled out a roll of scotch tape which they used to tape boxes shut whenever one of the residents wanted to send a package to someone. He pulled out a small strip of tape and rubbed it onto his skin with his thumb, then started taping several layers of tape around his bleeding arm, until the bleeding was contained. He tore off the scotch tape and put it away when he was satisfied and rubbed on the layers of tape, ensuring that it would contain the bleeding. "There. That should hold it in until it's time to heal again."

"This isn't like you, Keitaro." Kitsune observed after nearly half a minute of uncomfortable silence, in which the two of them had merely stared at each other.

"Oh?" Keitaro responded, then he got out the cleaning supplies and started cleaning up the blood stains he'd left behind.

"I've felt that there has been something wrong for the last couple of days, even if I didn't know quite what. I knew that something had happened to you, even if I first though that you'd merely gotten laid or something. Usually, you're the same old Keitaro we all know and... Well, the same Keitaro. Then, there are times when I feel like I hardly know you, like before when you stared at me like I would stare at a bottle of sake or just now, when you taped your own wound shut and spoke without a single speck of emotion in your voice." Kitsune explained.

"I've died and come back again. That's bound to change a person some, I guess." Keitaro replied cautiously.

"Yeah, about that. I've got a couple of questions for you, Keitaro. I didn't quite buy everything I heard earlier but didn't want to call you on it in front of the others, but well, what'dya know? We're all alone here with nowhere to go. A perfect time for you to answer a few of my questions." Kitsune stated and Keitaro privately thought that she had no call accusing others of staring and speaking coldly at others, seeing as how she did it so bloody well herself!

The End! ( For now... )


	13. Thirteen

Tears of Blood PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Inspired by Blood Hina on and offended that the otherwise brilliant Teriyaki Chicken used Kuei-jin instead of Kindred, here's my version of how Keitaro is turned into a vampire...

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Hawkieboy Rants

Hm, since I've had like three 'Fool! How come Keitaro is still around, even though Gehenna has already happened?' mails since the morons over at White Wolf decided that it was a good idea to kill off the World of Darkness as I knew and loved it, I guess I'd better mention something now, before I get another couple of them.

If you'd direct your eyes a bunch of rows upwards if you're reading this on ff dot net, you'll notice that this fic made its first appearance at ff dot net in the summer of 2002. It made an appearance at hawksgalaxy dot com a couple of months before that. If you also take the time to consider the LH timeline, you may perhaps recall that the manga is set even earlier in time then that. So, no Gehenna just yet.

In fact, I was thinking about setting the Week of Nightmares back for a year or so from WW's suggested date in 1999, so I could bring that into play for this fic. Of course, I'd really like to get some Ravnos Vitae into Keitaro before that for added effect, but what the heck, it could be amusing enough anyway as is.

For the rule lawyers out there wailing about the fact that Kitsune has only had one taste of Keitaro's blood and still is so quick to defend him, whoever said that this had anything at all to do with the fact that she's had a taste of his blood? He's her friend for crying out loud, a friend who no longer heals as he should, is low on blood and who is about to be attacked by a capable Martial Artist.

It's not like I haven't been playing Vampire since 1991 or so and own just about every single book ever released for it, fer crying out loud. When I do start to fool around with the effects of tasting his blood that Kitsune has had the glory of experiencing, you can rest assured that I'm well aware of the difference between a first, second and third level Blood Oath.

Hell, I'm even buying the new books WW released after shutting down the old World of Darkness, even though I detest the heck outta them and still keep on gaming in the old WoD. They're decently written, as always, but it's just not my cup of tea. The WoD for me, will forever be the old WoD instead of this new crap they're trying to foist off on us.

Anyways, despite the declaration in the previous chapter, it seems as if this fic will remain PG-13 for a bit longer, as the route to the upcomming meeting became so long that I decided to save that for the next chapter. So, happily enjoy your stay in babyland for another chapter, because from this point on, we're moving into darker territory...

Hawkieboy Shutting Up

Previously, on 'Tears of Blood'

"This isn't like you, Keitaro." Kitsune observed after nearly half a minute of uncomfortable silence, in which the two of them had merely stared at each other.

"Oh?" Keitaro responded, then he got out the cleaning supplies and started cleaning up the blood stains he'd left behind.

"I've felt that there has been something wrong for the last couple of days, even if I didn't know quite what. I knew that something had happened to you, even if I first though that you'd merely gotten laid or something. Usually, you're the same old Keitaro we all know and... Well, the same Keitaro. Then, there are times when I feel like I hardly know you, like before when you stared at me like I would stare at a bottle of sake or just now, when you taped your own wound shut and spoke without a single speck of emotion in your voice." Kitsune explained.

"I've died and come back again. That's bound to change a person some, I guess." Keitaro replied cautiously.

"Yeah, about that. I've got a couple of questions for you, Keitaro. I didn't quite buy everything I heard earlier but didn't want to call you on it in front of the others, but well, whatd'ya know? We're all alone here with nowhere to go. A perfect time for you to answer a few of my questions." Kitsune stated and Keitaro privately thought that she had no call accusing others of staring and speaking coldly at others, seeing as how she did it so bloody well herself!

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

"Well..." Keitaro begun, trailing off as he failed to find the words to explain the situation to the fox-eyed tenant.

"Was it Naru? Or Motoko?" Kitsune asked. "What, or who, really killed you?"

Keitaro glanced around the room, extremely uncomfortable with the current direction of their conversation. He had hoped that this wouldn't come up and that how he came to be a vampire wouldn't be further questioned. But he guessed that he shouldn't have counted on something as huge as this slipping past Kitsune. Laidback and easy-going as she was, he couldn't deny that she was one of the more perceptive people he'd ever come across. At least whenever she didn't let her enthusiasm get the better of her, in which case she could be nearly as ignorant of things as he himself was most of the time.

"Not here." he finally said, slumping slightly as he resigned himself to actually having this conversation with Kitsune.

He didn't hold out much hope of being able to lie to her either. She already knew, or at least strongly suspected that something was going on and would no doubt keep her eyes peeled for even the minutest signs of him not being entirely honest with her. He just wasn't able to lie, not even to save his own life.

Or unlife, as the case may be.

"We can see if Haruka is still up. Or we could head out on the town and make a night of it." Kitsune suggested. "You're paying, of course." she added with a sultry smile.

"Of course." Keitaro sullenly agreed, though he had to admit that his spirits were raised slightly as Kitsune proved to be her regular self, taking advantage of him any which way she could despite his current condition. It was comforting in an extremely odd and strange way, that Kitsune still saw and treated him the same way despite the fact that he was now a blood-drinking predator.

The two of them grabbed their jackets and headed outside. Kitsune to ward off the cold and Keitaro to keep up appearances. He felt permanently cold these days, although not uncomfortably so. But it seemed that no matter how cold or warm his surroundings were, it didn't really affect him in any noticeable manner. The only thing that seemed to have any effect whatsoever was feeding. That made him feel warm, but only during the feeding and for a couple of short minutes directly afterwards.

And only when the blood came straight from the source.

The medical blood Haruka had supplied him with had sated his hunger, but there had been no warmth. And the taste was awfully bland compared to the real thing, taken straight from a living human.

He was also forcing himself to feel some concern over his ever increasing detachment of everything not related to blood. He knew that he should be concerned for the upcoming conversation, but didn't feel particularly emotional about it. It was as if it was happening to somebody else and whatever concern he felt about it was merely because he knew in his head that he should be concerned.

It had started out small, but with the way things were going, he wondered if he'd eventually wind up not caring about anything at all. There were still some lingering feelings for the girls and his family, but even that was slowly fading away.

They stopped outside Haruka's place, but after seeing that all the lights were out, the two of them continued onwards with Kitsune leading them to a gloomy looking warehouse at the edges of the small industrial district. Keitaro wondered why, until Kitsune knocked on a metal door in a particular rhythmic sequence, which led to the door being opened by two unsavoury-looking individuals.

"Kitsune." one of them greeted her, nodding to himself before he stepped aside, allowing her entrance. "Who's your companion?" he asked as he took note of Keitaro following her inside, moving to stand in front of him, blocking the way inside.

"He's ok." Kitsune replied and got a silent nod in response, before the man stepped aside for Keitaro, allowing him to follow Kitsune further into the building.

"Where are we?" Keitaro asked as the two walked down a dreary-looking corridor.

"An underground club." Kitsune replied. "Open at all hours and only by invitation. No pesky closing hours or other silly restrictions." she added with a pleased smirk, as she opened the door and led him into a larger and much nicer room then the rest of the building would have led him to believe could be found here.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Keitaro asked, absently noting the mixed clientele. The place seemed to have people from all walks of life, from the most unsavoury-looking yakuza-wannabes Keitaro had ever seen, to innocent-looking school kids. Bored salary men downing drink after drink, to tired looking streetwalkers. Youngsters dancing frantically to a wizened old man drinking tea at a table in one of the corners. Music was pumping out of speakers at a moderate volume, instead of the near-deafening-levels Keitaro would have expected.

"As long as you don't get pissed and start picking fights, yeah." Kitsune replied. "Security is kinda strict here. Management doesn't want any problems that could attract attention from the police and take care to nip any possibly problems in the bud."

"Understandable." Keitaro replied and decided to relax somewhat, taking Kitsune's word for it.

She led them over to a circular counter in the middle of the room, where she ordered two beers for them from a tired-looking bartender who nodded absently at her in recognition. Keitaro was about to speak up and let her know that it wasn't necessary for him, but held his peace and accepted the beer, paying for both of them. He wasn't thirsty and the beer wouldn't do anything for him, but he supposed he'd better do his best not to stand out too much to anyone who might be looking.

Beers in hand, Kitsune dragged him over to an unoccupied table where they seated themselves.

"So... None of the others knows of this place and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to get in without me or somebody else vouching for them. So, what is really going on? Tell me the real truth, not the crap you and Haruka told the others." Kitsune said, having moved her chair over next to Keitaro so they could talk without being overheard or having to raise their voices too much in order to be heard over the music. She took a small sip from her beer as Keitaro stalled for a few moments, considering his response.

"It was Naru who killed me." he eventually replied. "Well, that's a harsh way of putting it, but basically true. It was nothing really unusual, 'just' an unlucky landing. When I crashed, my chest was pierced by splinters and one of them unfortunately went straight through my heart. A little too much for my seeming invulnerability to handle, apparently." he explained and shrugged, once again feeling emotionally detached from the situation despite the fact that it was his own death he was talking about.

"That sucks." Kitsune stated and sipped from her beer again, remarkably restrained compared to how she usually behaved with an alcoholic beverage in her hands paid for by someone else.

"No, it's me who does that these days. Well, nights, actually." Keitaro responded, which drew a chuckle out of Kitsune.

"Thought that one out beforehand, did you?" Kitsune asked with a weird smile on her lips.

"No, it just came to me right now." he admitted. "I've been thinking more clearly since this happened."

"Dying made you smarter?" Kitsune inquired.

"I don't think so." Keitaro replied with a contemplative expression. "But it did give me a different perspective on things, shifted my concerns around quite a bit. Without being so fanatical about Todai and Naru, it's gotten easier to think. Well, about some things, at least."

"Who did it?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"Someone Haruka knew, apparently. I don't even know his name and haven't seen him since." Keitaro admitted. "Nor anybody else like me." he added.

"You are sort of lucky, in a way." Kitsune said. "I don't know much about western vampires, but I do know some about the local kind. One of them couldn't have brought you back, from what little I know. The process for becoming one is vastly different."

"You've met one?" Keitaro asked.

"Several, actually." Kitsune replied, shocking Keitaro to his core. "It's also one of the reasons why I brought you here." she continued and fixed Keitaro with a determined glare. "I don't know much, but I do know that there is significant animosity between native vampires and foreign vampires. If you are discovered for what you are, you'll be in great danger. Have Haruka taught you anything about self defence?"

"She's talked about doing it, but we haven't made time for it yet." Keitaro replied.

"You'll have to make time for it. Training with Motoko is a good start, but I don't think it'll be enough. You need a short-cut until you're good enough without it." Kitsune stated seriously.

"Short-cut?" Keitaro asked with a completely bewildered expression.

"A gun." Kitsune clarified. "You need a gun."

"I thought they didn't work well against vampires." Keitaro responded, feeling remarkably composed despite the odd subject.

"They don't." Kitsune agreed with a grim expression. "But emptying a clip into a vampire will give you time enough to get away. Or the opportunity to cut their head off." she added.

Keitaro just stared at her in contemplative silence, absently lamenting the fact that he felt no particular fear, apprehension or surprise at his friend's morbid statements. Before he was turned, even thinking about getting a gun would have made him nervous. Now, he felt no particular thing about it, at all. Though he thought that her advice made sense, that it would be a good idea for him to get a gun. It seemed that all his hot unrestrained emotions had been replaced with dead cold logic since he was turned.

"So, I can get one here?" Keitaro asked, looking around.

"Not tonight, unless you've gotten in the habit of carrying around vast amounts of cash lately. But we can find out if you can buy one later." Kitsune replied enigmatically. Keitaro looked curiously at her for a few moments, until she relented and kept on explaining. "My... Friend is rather particular about selling them and will want to meet with you before deciding to let you buy one. Or decide that you shouldn't have one and refuse to do business with you."

"All right." Keitaro replied and shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet with him."

"Yeah, probably..." Kitsune agreed under her breath, hoping that Keitaro was right and that she wasn't making a serious mistake by bringing him here.

"So. Why is it that you know someone who sells guns?" Keitaro asked and focused a scrutinizing gaze on Kitsune who averted her eyes, unable to meet the piercing eyes of this new predatory Keitaro.

"Let's just say that there is a reason why I'm living at the Hinata Sou and leave it at that, shall we?" Kitsune replied, unwilling to get into the whole mess that was her family and screwed up life before coming to the Hinata Sou.

"All right." Keitaro finally agreed. While he was curious how Kitsune had come to meet somebody who sold guns, unusual as it was, he respected her privacy.

Though he wished that she'd do the same for him and respect his privacy from time to time!

"Finish your beer and I'll take you to see my friend." Kitsune said. "We can finish the rest of our conversation later. There's tons of shit I want to ask you, but that can wait for a while."

"Uhm... I don't really need to drink these days, Kitsune." Keitaro responded.

"But you can, right?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah." Keitaro agreed.

"Then do it. No sense in making yourself stand out too much around here." she suggested and he shrugged, then started making short work of his beer as she did the same with hers. "There won't be trouble while we're in here, but there's nothing stopping somebody taking offence at what you are from following us outside if you're spotted for what you are."

"Konno-dono." a sedate looking woman in a pale pink Kimono stated, bowing deeply to the two of them, having walked up unnoticed to their table. Which was a remarkable feat, seeing as how out-of-place she looked. "She requests your presence." she continued as she straightened out and looked up at them. "As well as that of your honoured... Guest." she finished, thinly veiled disgust clearly noticeable underneath the polite words. The look in her eyes as she looked at Keitaro clearly revealed that she thought he was lower then the dirt on the underside of her polished wooden sandals.

"Thank you, Sayo-chan." Kitsune responded and stood up, nudging Keitaro into motion as he contemplated the hostile girl who'd come to get them. He stood up next to Kitsune and the two of them followed the girl as she gracefully walked through the room, heading for a guarded door alongside one wall.

"What's going on?" Keitaro whispered to Kitsune.

"We're being taken to see my friend." Kitsune replied and swallowed. "And I think she already knows what you are, which isn't good. Not good at all..." she added in a strained tone of voice. "I had hoped to keep that bit a secret until she'd gotten to know you. Now, we'll have to see which way the dice will fall and hope for the best."

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
